Doritos
by happyghost
Summary: With a six-pack of Coke, and a bag of Doritos, Bella suddenly finds herself near Galveston, TX in 1863. Lost and bewildered, she's rescued by a very human, and very intriguing, Major Jasper Whitlock. Before she can learn more about the Southern officer and gentleman, she wakes up back in her own time discovering that her life, and his, had been irrevocably altered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(We begin the story after Bella starts hanging out with Jacob, trying to get over Edward. This story happens before the cliff diving adventure.)

One night Bella is going to the reservation, they are having some sort of cook out with a neighboring tribe. Bella asked if she should bring anything. Jacob tells her she can bring some soda or chips.

Bella went to the store, and then to the res. It was nighttime. She got out of her truck and started to walk toward the campfire. All of a sudden she dropped into a hole, it was dark and she seemed to be floating. She also felt paralyzed and couldn't move. She screamed but no one heard her. She wondered where she was in the darkness. She called out for help. In her loneliness she thought about Edward and the rest of the Cullens, and how she will never see any of them again. After a few minutes passed she started to see light, as if there were a dimmer switch slowly turning the lights on around her. But it didn't get too bright, because it was nighttime. She saw a campfire in the distance, but felt disoriented like something wasn't right. The people who sat around the fire in the distance weren't her friends from LaPush. She got scared and decided to go back to her truck. She noticed that she's still carrying the bags from the store. Maybe she got confused and took a wrong turn somewhere. When she looked for her truck she couldn't find it. Bella started to hyperventilate. She was afraid to approach the men that she saw sitting around the fire, so she just sat down in the forest for a while to think.

All of a sudden a man with a gun began to walk towards her in the dark. Bella screamed. The man lowered the gun and called for his friends from the campfire to come over. Three other men came forward all carrying guns and a lantern. Bella finally got a good look at the men, they were dressed very strangely. Then she recognized one of them, it was Jasper, a very human Jasper, dressed in a confederate soilder uniform.

Then Bella fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

bpov

It's too early to wake up but my eyes open anyway. _Where am I? Oh shit, it wasn't a dream. _There are four men who have been awake a lot longer than I have staring at me. _Oh my god, this is real. I must be in the civil war. How did this happen?_

"Are you OK ma'am?" one of the young men asked.

I nodded my head yes. I was really scared. Maybe if I didn't talk to them they would just go away. I decided I would just not say anything then I wouldn't mess up the future. I closed my eyes tightly willing them to disappear, but when I opened my eyes they were still there staring at me and holding their little tin cups waiting for me to say something.

But I wasn't going to say anything.

I took in my surroundings. There was a camp with a few small tents, a dying fire, four horses, and four young men wearing civil war uniforms eating breakfast. One of the young men was Jasper, and he was human.

I decided I would get up and search for the black hole that brought me here. Could I get back to my time if I found it? I jumped up and started to go back towards the trees, but the solders had different ideas.

"Miss, your bags are over here", one said, trying to be helpful.

_Great, I've accidentally introduced junk food to the 1800's_

I had to dispose of those bags, I spun around and found myself face to chest with Jasper. He looked down and smiled at me in adoration.

_Human Jasper thinks I'm cute...nice._

I pushed past Jasper and went to look for the bags; they were sitting just inside a tent. I grabbed the bags and started back into the forest.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked.

I stopped and pointed back towards the woods.

"No", Jasper shook his head at me as if he thought I was an idiot.

I nodded my head yes and started off again.

Jasper continued to follow me into the woods. "Mam, you can't go back to where ever you think you are going." Jasper yelled. "We have orders to evacuate Galveston, and you're coming with us."

I continued to walk as fast as I could though the forest and away from Jasper.

"I didn't want to have to apprehend you ma'am, but you leave me no choice", Jasper said as he grabbed me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I went limp and decided not to fight him. He picked up my bags with his free hand and carried me back to camp.

_Wow, human Jasper is strong!_

When he made it back to camp his men were all laughing at him and making jokes. This put him in a bad mood, and he sat me down roughly on the ground. Jasper was out of breath and he looked down at me angrily and said, "I don't care if you are dumb or mute, you are going to obey me from now on, I am in charge here!" "I'm Major Whitlock," Then he stared down the laughing men, who immediately fell silent. "I am responsible for everyone here in this camp, and soon there will be more women and children joining us. I expect everyone to follow my orders, or there will be consequences", He stated as his eyes bore a hole through me.

I nodded my head yes to let him know that I understood. Human Jasper was just as intimidating as vampire Jasper; I guess some things never change. Jasper and the men soon got back to their work, and left me sitting by the fire. I heard them discussing the plans for the day which seemed to be pretty straightforward, evacuating any women and children from Galveston. I then heard Jasper mention that he would be staying with me at the camp, and the men would be splitting up the territory three ways, and that they were to report back to the camp with any women and children they found. All of us would then be leaving and going to a fort where we would be safe.

It was then that I realized I had to pee. I stood up and the men all spun around to look at me. I pointed at my crotch, and made a hissing sound. All of the men started laughing except Jasper who just covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"You are going to go far enough for your own privacy into the woods, and be back within 5 minutes or I will tie you up when I catch you...and I will catch you." Jasper warned.

I nodded my head yes and went back in the forest to relieve myself.

By the time I made it back the men were leaving on their horses, and Jasper was sitting at the camp and going through my bags. "I was just thinking of asking you some questions about your belongings miss," Jasper said. "But I suppose you don't have much to say do you?"

Jasper smiled and I felt at ease around him for some reason, but I still wasn't going to say a word.

"So you can't speak or you won't speak?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head No, and put my hand to my throat.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but it's fine, you don't have to speak," Jasper smiled.

"Why are you dressed so strangely?" Jasper asked

I decided to play charades with Jasper to try to answer his question. I pointed to myself and then walked my fingers down my leg.

Jasper caught on quickly, "Do you dress like that because you are traveling?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

"What are these things you are carrying with you?" Jasper asked.

I use my hands to demonstrate eating and drinking.

"Ah-ha, these are the things you eat and drink while you are on your journey." Jasper inferred

I nodded my head yes again and smiled as I reached for my things. I was rather thirsty so I decided to open a can of coke. When I lifted the tab and it popped, Jasper jumped a little. I put the can to my mouth and drank; it was a little warm but still really good. I smiled at Jasper and handed him a can, and motioned for him to have one.

Jasper was highly amused by this, he looked at the can of coke as if it were a work of art, then opened it took a taste. He smiled the biggest and most genuine smile I have ever seen, I couldn't help it but to smile myself.

"This is the best tonic I've ever tried!" he said

I doubled over in laughter at him.

"This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth", he continued.

His statement only made my laughing fit worse; I though about what vampire Jasper's favorite drink was. The whole thing just seemed surreal. Jasper only continued to look in awe at the can, and then back at me.

"This must have been expensive, a very fine tonic!" He looked at me questioningly. "Forgive me for being forward ma'am, but I can only think of a few ways that you might have obtained not one but six of these tonics."

I looked at him, and saw he had a serious expression on his face, so I stopped laughing.

"You are either from a well to do family, or you might have stolen them." he continued, or...

He looked really constipated, and started blushing.

"Maybe you have been able to earn a lot of money in some way...are you a working girl?"

I couldn't believe it Jasper had accused me of being a prostitute, so I did what every self respecting lady of the 1800's would have done. I stood up and smacked him, hard, across the face. Then I stood up and grabbed my bags. I was going to walk back off into the forest, but then Jasper grabbed me by the wrist.

I turned and scowled at him.

He looked really flustered, and stuttered out an apology. "I am s-s-o s-s-orry ma'am," he looked into my eyes as he spoke, and I could feel his sincerity. "I have gone and made an ass of myself, I'm so sorry, I understand you want to leave, but you can't, it's too dangerous. I have never engaged in a one sided conversation before, and I in no way was propositioning you ma'am, I am just trying to figure out what a lady such as yourself could be doing out here in the middle of nowhere without a horse, without a chaperon, without proper clothing, and only carrying such strange foodstuffs. I just have to say you are quite a mystery."

I went over to the tent where there was a light blanket, snatched it up and covered myself with it.

"I am sorry I didn't offer you the blanket sooner mam," Jasper looked down at his boots embarrassed.

I was actually over dressed, and hot. I hadn't thought of my jeans and long sleeved shirt as being provocative, but they must have been in the 1800's. I certainly didn't want anymore attention, so I'd just have to keep myself covered with the blanket until I could find "proper" clothes.

Jasper bent down to the pot over the fire, and stirred it around a bit, and asked, "Are you hungry? I have some porridge here, it's not very good."

I shook my head no, I was afraid the civil war porridge might give me diarrhea. I'm sure whoever prepared it hadn't washed their hands. I would just eat the food I brought from the future until it ran out, and then, after that, well maybe we'd be at the fort by then.

Jasper was fiddling around with his gear and looking uncomfortable, every once in a while he would drink some of his coke. Even though I felt bad for slapping him, it had to be done; I had to try to act like a lady from the 1800's. Also, I couldn't have him thinking I was a prostitute; everyone would be interested in a turn.

I decided to just go with the flow and forgive Jasper. Maybe if I offered him some more junk food he'd lighten up.

I opened the bag of Doritos, and held one out to him.

Jasper looked at me and shook his head, "No thank you ma'am, I'll not be eating all your food."

For some reason this made me angry. I wanted him to eat with me. I was sure he would enjoy it more than the slop he'd been eating. I started eating the chips and crunching loudly, and crinkling the bag, then I made some obnoxious mmmmm noises.

Jasper turned around and looked at me sideways. I'm sure he thought I was crazy. I held the bag out towards him and smiled. He came towards me and took the bag; he looked down into it and sniffed it, and smiled. Then he took out a chip and studied it before sticking it in his mouth. "Oh my", Jasper said as he crunched on a chip. "I wish you could tell me where to find these wonderful things! I've never seen anything like it, and I declare that tonic has given me a surge of vigor, it's much better than coffee."

I started laughing again at Jasper eating the Doritos because he couldn't seem to stop eating them. The thought crossed my mind that I might not get them back, but he did give the bag back, and went back to messing with his gear.

After he cleaned his gun he came over to talk with me again.

"I wanted to thank you for sharing with me earlier, and apologize again for being so thickheaded", he said.

I smiled and nodded to let him know I forgave him.

"I was wondering if you are literate?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Ah, good!" he said as he found a long stick, and handed it to me. "What is your name?" he asked.

I spelled out my name in the dirt near the campfire.

"Bella." he said. He took my hands and bowed down on one knee, "It has been a great pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am." He didn't release my hands, and as he stood up he held them and rubbed on them with his large and callused thumbs. Then he smiled at me and said, "You have the hands of a lady, so soft." He then looked down at my hands and saw my scar. "What is this, did something bite you?" he asked.

I pulled my hand away and nodded yes.

He seemed saddened when I pulled away from him. This caused me to wonder what Jasper's life before he was turned into a vampire was like. Did he miss his family; did he miss some young woman from back home? What did he do as a major in the civil war? Maybe I could get him to talk about himself, that way I wouldn't have to answer any questions. I surely didn't want to upset the future with my time traveling. I had seen enough sci-fi shows to know when you time travel you aren't supposed to let anyone think you come from the future.

I pointed at Jasper, and looked at him.

"Me?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

"Oh yes, well, I'm Jasper Whitlock, Major Jasper Whitlock", he smiled.

I waved my hand motioning for him to continue.

"I have been in service for the past two years, I have had a lonely existence, there's not much to tell."

I guess human Jasper isn't very talkative, just like vampire Jasper. I just continued to look at him, not sure how to ask him questions without talking.

Jasper decided to continue, "I'm not from a wealthy family, but I've done well for myself, I'm the youngest major that I know of, and I plan to continue to rise in the ranks, I plan to win this war for us." Jasper smiled then his face fell.

"Are you a northerner Bella?"

I smiled and shook my head no.

"Oh thank God", Jasper seemed relieved. "Where are you from?"

I drew a sketch of the United States, and then circled the West coast area, hoping Jasper would not ask for a specific city.

"Ah, now it all makes sense" Jasper smiled. "You are from California."

I nodded and tried to think back to history class, and remember how many states America had during the civil war.

Jasper elaborated on his thoughts, "Your family must have struck gold, that's how you have such fine things."

_Oh yes, the gold rush. _I nodded yes.

"Your family is wealthy, I should have known it just to look at you, and you are obviously very well taken care of." Jasper continued.

I raised my eyebrow as a look of puzzlement crossed my face.

Jasper smiled to me and came closer, "Your skin is radiant, your hair luxurious, and your teeth are so bright." Jasper then focused his eyes on my mouth and a look of hunger was in his eyes.

I then cleared my throat quite loudly, and he fell out of his trance.

"Yes, you are very beautiful indeed." he mused.

To break the awkwardness I mimicked brushing my teeth using my index finger.

"A toothbrush?" Jasper guessed.

I nodded yes.

"I have one of those, would you like to use it? Jasper asked.

I held my hand up and shook my head no. I would have liked to brush my teeth, but I didn't feel right using Jasper's toothbrush.

As the day wore on Jasper and I shared more of my Doritos and Coke. He told me some stories of his heroics in the war, and he told me some of his dreams of what he would do when the war was over. I felt sadness for Jasper because I realized that he would never get to complete his human dreams because he would soon be a vampire. Also, the south was going to lose the war and his heroic acts of valor would be forgotten. I was glad to get to know human Jasper, he was a gentleman, and he seemed happy. I though back to my memories of vampire Jasper, and realized that of all the Cullens he seemed the most uncomfortable. I mean he seemed to be connected to Alice more than anything, but I felt that there was definitely more to Jasper than that. No one had ever told me about Jasper's past, or who had changed him. I started to wonder why I ended up here with Jasper when I time traveled. Why didn't I go back and find a human Edward? I tried to figure out how or why the time traveling happened, and could figure out nothing. It couldn't have been a vampire with powers because I was on the res; the wolves would have smelled a vampire. Maybe it was something that was happening on the res, they we're having a get together. If a boy could change into a huge wolf and back, why not time travel. Hopefully someone would figure out how to bring me back. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in the 1800's. I'd never see my family, or the Cullens, or friends again. Thinking about that made me question if I could find a vampire to change me, maybe I could be with Edward again. Jasper would be a vampire soon maybe he would change me and then I'd find Edward somehow, maybe that's how I could get Edward back.

As I sat and thought, Jasper paced back and forth, he seemed nervous; maybe he'd had too many Cokes. It was getting late, and none of his men had returned. Shouldn't they have been back by now? Jasper stopped pacing, and said," The men should have been back by now; I'm going to have to decide what we do. We can either stay here tonight, and wait for the men or break camp and ride towards the fort now."

I just shrugged; I didn't have any input on the situation.

"I'd go look for them, but I won't endanger you by leaving you here alone, or taking you with me, there may be danger in town, which might be why my men didn't return." Jasper continued. "Would you be opposed to sleeping here tonight?" He asked. "I would never tell anyone, I'll say I found you in the morning wandering on the outskirts of town."

I nodded my head yes, I felt safe with Jasper.

"Alright then", Jasper decided to break camp in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_** AN: I've never written a fanfic before but I love reading them. Please enjoy and review :)**_

**Chapter 3**

I felt really tired when I woke up, but then I realized I was in my bedroom, in Forks. Oh my god, was that a dream? It seemed so real. Oh well, I stretched and sat up in bed, and realized that I smelled like a campfire, smoky. I was wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing in my dream. Had I been in La Push or with Jasper in the 1800's? I needed to call Jake, he would know. When I picked up the phone I paused and nearly dropped the phone. My hand! My scar was gone, like it had never happened. My skin was perfect. I must have time traveled and somehow affected the future despite my efforts not to.

I called Jake; maybe he could help me fix this.

"Hey Bella," Jake answered the phone.

"Jake something is really wrong, what day is it?" I gasped.

"It's Sunday, are you coming by?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in two hours," I said. "I need to talk to you alone."

"OK, sure Bells, is everything OK?" he asked

"I'm not sure," I answered and we got off the phone. I was starving and I needed a bath. I felt so grateful for the conveniences of modern technology. I looked back down at my hand and rubbed the area where my scar used to be. What could have happened to change the future, and more importantly what was my reality here and now? If my scar was gone, I hadn't been attacked by James. Maybe Edward was still here, or possibly I had never met him at all. Jake would know and more importantly he would believe me.

I pulled up in front of Jake's garage, and he jogged up to the truck grinning at me. The two bikes we had been working on were sitting just inside the door. I felt a little disappointed to see the bikes; it probably meant that Edward had broken my heart in this reality after all.

"So what's going on Bells?" Jake laughed, "You're looking even more pale than usual."

"Jake I need to talk to you, and I'm being serious, something really weird happened to me. I traveled through time and I changed the path of the future by accident," I said.

Jake was taken aback, his brow furrowed and he crossed his arms, and asked, "So how far back did you go?"

"I'm not sure what year it was exactly, but I know it was during the civil war because I was "rescued" by some rebel solders, and Jasper was there, he was alive, he was human," I stated.

"Who is Jasper?" Jake scoffed.

"Alice's husband, you know the Cullens", I said softly.

"Bella there are only five people in the Cullen family, and none of them are named Alice or Jasper." Jake said slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Are they here now?" I asked.

"Thankfully No" Jake answered, "Don't you remember anything?"

"Jake all my memories come from another reality. I'm sure that when I went into the past I accidentally altered the future somehow, my scar is gone." I held out my hand to show him, but this Jake had no idea what I was talking about.

"Alright Bella we'll start at the beginning, you tell me everything, and then we'll figure this out." Jake soothed me by walking me into the house and sitting me on the couch.

So I told Jake my life story basically, from my reality. I could tell by his reactions and mainly his anger that he wasn't happy with my story. When I got to the point of the story where I had gotten to the reservation and disappeared into a black hole and time traveled a look of shock crossed his face he stood up and started pacing around the small room.

"Bella, you really did time travel! The get together I invited you to wasn't just a cookout; it was the sacred black wolf moon ritual. I had no idea the legends were true." he gasped as he sat down on the floor.

"So not only do you guys change into giant wolves; you also time travel?" I huffed.

"No Bella, we don't time travel, no one has been chosen by the black wolf spirit for hundreds of years. I swear I thought it was a legend, or maybe a spiritual journey, not actually traveling through time!" Jake said his eyes wide in disbelief.

"So what's the legend?" I asked. "Can it be reversed?"

"No it can't be reversed, the next black wolf moon will happen in about 100 years." Jacob shook his head. "Anyway the legend is simple, the black wolf spirit takes the warrior back in time to right a wrong that was done to him, and it saves the tribe. No one that's still alive today has actually reported going back in time, we thought it was a spiritual journey, not an actual one."

"So how do I know if I did it right?" Bella asked. "I had no idea I was supposed to be righting a wrong. I didn't want to change the future so I didn't even talk to anyone. I pretended to be mute."

"Well some things have changed, a lot of things you remember never happened, like for instance the vampires you mentioned Alice and Jasper are not with the Cullens. The other vampires you mentioned James, Victoria, Laurent, they also never attacked you. You would have told me if you met human drinking vampires. Also, Edward and the Cullens did leave, but the circumstances we're different. On your birthday you guys had a huge fight about him never changing you, and then a few days later all of them were gone. We have been hanging out a lot, and I think you are starting to fall for Me." Jake grinned.

"Well that's not how I remember it." I grumbled. "I just can't see how me going back in time to the civil war, righted a wrong. It didn't fix anything. Edward still left me."

"From my point of view it hasn't hurt anything; in fact five bloodsuckers have been removed from your life, so the black wolf moon spirit must know what it's doing, or you lost your chance of fixing things because you kept your mouth shut." Jacob mused. "What happened once you fell into the darkness?"

So I continued my story of what had happened after I fell through the darkness, and arrived at the solder's camp. Jake listened intently, and asked many questions, and then I finally reached the end of my story of waking up in my own bed smelling of the camp fire smoke.

Jake smiled and put his huge arm around my shoulder, and said "You're going to be fine Bella. Just don't tell anyone else, they'll lock you up in a padded cell."

"I wonder whatever happened to Jasper?" I asked.

"Maybe you could look him up in the library," Jacob answered. "Maybe he lived a long and happy life, or..."Jacob smiled. "Maybe he died shortly after you left from eating those Doritos, and never became a vampire."

"Oh come on Jake!" I yelled as I attempted to push him over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school was uneventful. Bella was having trouble concentrating on school, she kept thinking in circles about what Jake had told her about her new reality. She grew tired of thinking about Edward; she was saddened that he had left her even though James and Jasper had never tried to attack her. She had always imagined if those events had never happened Edward would have stayed, but now the truth was too obvious to ignore. Edward didn't want her.

She had other things to occupy her mind now. What had happened to Jasper and Alice? What were the Cullens like without them? Bella figured that she never met James because Alice had foreseen the thunderstorm coming, and it had allowed them to play baseball that day. Bella didn't like the thought that James was probably alive and well somewhere in this reality, she shivered at the thought.

She thought back to human Jasper. She had hoped whatever path in life he had taken, that it had been a good one. She decided she would try to investigate what might have happened to him. Had he died in battle, or maybe lived a long happy human life? She doubted he had been transformed into a vampire because if he had, wouldn't Alice have found him?

Alice, where could she have ended up without Jasper? Bella hoped her friend was OK.

The final bell rang and school let out. Bella decided to go home and search the internet for any clues of what might have happened to Jasper. She got home and started working on dinner while her dial up internet connection took forever to connect.

_Ahhhh, the conveniences of modern times_, she thought as she stared into the freezer. She decided to make a Stouffer's lasagna, and make a salad. Once the oven was preheated she popped it in and ran upstairs to search for any information she could find about Jasper Whitlock.

By the time the timer went off on the oven she hadn't found any information about him at all. She felt somewhat discouraged, but information from the 1800's on a specific solider from the confederacy was not something easy to find. She felt bad about that, she had met him, he had saved her, and he deserved to be remembered.

She would not forget him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time passed and Bella eventually graduated from high school. She never forgot about the Cullens. One day while searching for them on the internet she found them. A reviewer of a hospital in Alberta Canada had typed a glowing review of how a talented Dr. Carlisle Cullen had saved her son. Bella knew where Carlisle worked; she would go there to that hospital and talk to him. If Edward wanted to see her it would be his choice. She was done trying to push herself on someone who obviously cared for her so little, even though she really wanted to see him.

Bella had some money saved for college, she would use it. Her plan was to tell Charlie she was staying with a friend, then hop on a plane to Alberta, take a taxi to the hospital, and talk with Carlisle. She wanted to tell him about the time travel incident, and also ask about Edward; maybe it would give her closure if nothing else.

Charlie accepted the story with no problem; he had plans anyway and was glad Bella was getting out of the house. Bella got Angela to drop her off at the airport. Angela had watched Bella's depression over Edward destroy her, and she hoped that contacting him would allow her to finally get over him.

"Be careful", Angela said, as she hugged Bella good bye. "Call me when you get back, I'll pick you up."

The whole plane flight to Canada Bella obsessed endlessly about Edward. She dreamed up different scenarios of how she would treat him if they met again. In some of the daydreams she thought up he would be cold and aloof, and then she had other ones where he would scoop her up and love her again. She wondered if he had found someone new. She felt so nervous about the whole thing, what if refused to see her. Would he be so mean? Yes, yes he could be mean, and she would be ready no matter what happened.

As the plane landed her heart sped up beating in her chest. The Cullens were close; she would be seeing Carlisle soon. The ride to the hospital was short and uneventful. The hospital was very new and modern looking. She paid the cab driver, picked up her small duffel bag, and made her way to the reception desk.

"Excuse me," her voice cracked with nervousness. "Is Dr. Cullen here today?"

"Dr. Cullen? Yes he is here today. Do you have an appointment?"

"Ummm, No I'm a relative actually. I just came into town, and wanted to see him," Bella smiled.

"Oh I see," The receptionist said as she picked up the phone to call him.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came around the corner. His surprise was genuine when he saw Bella sitting quietly in the reception area.

"Bella, How are you?" Carlisle said as he opened his arms to embrace her.

"Ok and you?" Bella asked as she hugged tightly. She was extremely happy to see Carlisle still liked her.

"Fine, Fine" Carlisle said, "Let us go into my office and catch up shall we."

Carlisle led Bella down the hall to a beautifully decorated office, and offered her a seat. She immediately noticed the picture of Esme on his desk. She picked up the frame and looked lovingly at the smiling face of her former Mother figure, and she felt emptiness inside her, a longing for things to go back as they had been. When she looked up she saw Carlisle staring at her kindly.

"You know, Esme wanted you for a daughter. It hurt her very much to have to leave you." Carlisle stated.

Bella's eyes filled with tears, and she said, "Why did you have to leave so absolutely? I would have liked to been able to keep in touch, but you all just disappeared." Why?"

"There are reasons Bella. Reasons we haven't discussed. Have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

Bella nodded yes.

"Well, one of the leaders can touch you and see your whole existence. He is like a judge and jury of sorts, and involvement with humans, letting a human know about "us" is a punishable offence...the punishment is death." Carlisle explained. "How did you find me?"

"The internet, I found your name on a review for this hospital. How is Edward?" Bella blurted out.

"He is still upset and wandering about, hardly keeping in touch" Carlisle said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Upset!" Bella scoffed. "Why would he be upset?"

"Well he loves you very much Bella." Carlisle said.

"That's not how I remember it." Bella shrugged. "But, maybe in this reality it happened differently."

Carlisle looked perplexed. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand what you mean." he said.

Bella told Carlisle the whole story of her time traveling. She explained how in her alternate past the Cullen family had more members, Alice and Jasper. She told him the horrible story about James, how Jasper attacked her on her birthday, and she told him how Edward left her by saying some very unkind things. Then she explained her decline into depression and ultimately the moment where she found herself in the 1800's. She gave Carlisle all the details that she could and filled him in on everything up until the point where she walked back into his life.

Carlisle sat very still thinking about her story. "That is incredible Bella!" he said finally. "This Alice who was a member of my family, do you remember her last name or any more information about her? I believe I have heard of her, but I'm afraid she would not be a good friend for you in our reality." Carlisle said his mouth pressed into a fine line.

"Yes, Alice Brandon she was changed in the 50's possibly, we think she was in a mental asylum because she couldn't recall any human memories." Bella stated.

"Well, that would make sense, for her to be mentally disturbed in her human life." Carlisle chuckled. "She must be the same Alice you speak of, although I'm not sure why the Alice from your reality was so nice. You see Bella, in this reality Alice is like the queen of the Volturi, and she is known for being cruel, and manipulative. Lots of us vampires who keep in touch with the Volturi were shocked when she all but took over 50 years ago. She is mated with Aro the leader, he adores her, and gives into her every whim. Her power to see the future is very powerful."

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked. "I'm not even sure if he exists in this reality."

"No, neither am I but, I can ask around for you." Carlisle offered. "How long will you be in town?"

"My flight leaves tomorrow morning. Thank you Carlisle, when I traveled back in time, I went back to him. I just don't know why. Maybe he could tell me, if he's still around."

"I understand Bella, and I hope you find the answers to the questions you are looking for, but in any case, stay far, far away from Alice, and Italy for that matter. The Volturi are very dangerous, and they could decide to kill either you for knowing or Edward for exposing us. I'll call you if I find Jasper." Carlisle stood up and offered to help Bella up.

"I understand, and thank you." She said as she hugged him goodbye.

Bella was staying at a hotel that was just a few blocks from the hospital. She felt a twinge of sadness that Carlisle hadn't invited her to stay in his home, or visit with the family, but what did she expect. They had left without even saying good-bye. She crawled into bed and cried. She cried for the loss of the Cullen family who didn't even exist in this reality. She cried because Alice and Jasper never found each other, and it had obviously turned Alice into some sort of tyrant. She cried over Edward, the Edward from this reality who left her and was still in love with her somewhere suffering. Edward who she would never see again, Edward who would never change her.

After she had cried all she could, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She had made it home safely, and it had been weeks. She hadn't received any calls from Carlisle. She had been spending her time working and reading up on colleges. She had been accepted to the few that she had applied to, but she hadn't made a decision on where to go yet. Sometimes she would drive to the main library in Seattle to research what might have happened to Jasper. She always came up empty handed. It was on a rainy night in August that she finally received a call from Carlisle.

"Bella, I believe he's still with us," Carlisle said. "But I'm afraid he hasn't had an easy time of it."

"What's happened to him?" Bella asked.

"I don't have the whole story unfortunately, but a friend of mine who recently left the Volturi remembered meeting Jasper around twenty years ago. He had been the victim of a crime, and he was brought to trial to convict the guilty parties." Carlisle said

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No, he didn't stay with the Volturi, but he might be in Texas. Bella, I want to caution you not to look for him. He probably wouldn't remember meeting you in his human life, and he is different than the Jasper you knew in your other reality. It would be very dangerous to meet this Jasper. I sincerely hope that you are able to move on with your life Bella. I apologize for any pain we have caused you. I will not contact you again, please understand, it's better for all of us this way."

"Sure Carlisle, Thank you, tell everyone I'll never forget them", she sobbed quietly into the phone.

"We will never forget you as well Bella, thank you for understanding, Goodbye"

"Bye", she choked out as she hung up the phone. She ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

In the morning she woke up with a bad headache, and her eyes burned from crying. It had almost been a year since Edward had left her, and she was tired of the depression that hung over her. She looked in the mirror at her face. She was hollow looking, and pale. No matter how much sleep she got, she still looked tired. Tired, tired, tired, tired of everything. Bella wasn't even looking forward to starting college, she hadn't decided on a college, or a major. She splashed cold water in her face, hoping to wake herself up. She was going to be 19 next month, and Edward would be forever 17. Carlisle had said the Edward from this reality was still in love with her. She grasped the cold porcelain edge of the sink, and stared at herself in the mirror. Maybe if she found Jasper he would change her, and then she could be with Edward. It was also a possibility that Jasper would drain her, and she would die.

Her eyes blazed with determination, she knew there was a chance. She was going to Texas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Texas was a big state, and she had no idea where Jasper was living. All she had was his name, and thankfully Jasper Whitlock was an uncommon one. After searching Texas property tax records for days she found a large parcel of land in Minneola, Texas. It was about an hour away from Tyler, Texas where they had a college named Texas College. She would find a way to get there, and hopefully find Jasper.

Her parents went along with her decision of college; they thought it was great that she would be living half way between each of them. Charlie was just glad her mood had improved. She had been so excited about the idea, he couldn't have refused. It would be a fresh start, a clean slate, just what she needed.

Weeks later she had moved into her own little apartment on campus, and started classes. She had driven her old truck all the way from Forks, filled with her few possessions, and moved in to the all ready furnished apartment all by herself. It was nice to feel the sun again, but it sure was hot in Texas!

Bella decided she would attempt to find Jasper on Saturday. She was really nervous about seeing him again. Would he remember her? Would he devour her? Would he be alone? Would he even be there? What had his life been like without Alice? All the questions swirling around in her head had prevented her from looking for Jasper for the past few weeks, but when she woke up Saturday morning she put on the clothes he had last seen her in, back in the civil war, jumped in the truck and headed out toward Jaspers property.

She drove down the country highway, and passed fields of cows and corn. It was a peaceful drive, but inside Bella felt very anxious. She almost missed the obscured dirt path. It was marked only by a dented and rusted mailbox. She barely made out the numbers, but there they were. She felt a bit discouraged, but she turned down the path. It apparently hadn't been traveled down for a long time because the trees and brush scraped along the edges of her truck.

Finally she drove into a clearing, and saw an old abandoned house set in a field of weeds. She decided to get out of her truck and look around. The house was falling apart, and all the windows had been busted out, the weeds were waist deep. She had made a mistake by coming here. She turned around to go back to her truck and gasped when she saw him. He was watching her from the edge of the forest.

Jasper!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviews, and follows my story. I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope to keep updating frequently! I'd like to make my summary more appealing to attract readers, any suggestions? Thank you! Happyghost**

**Chapter 8**

Bella was surprised to see Jasper. _Surely he didn't live in the abandoned house, _she thought. They just looked at each other across the field for a few minutes in silence; Bella beside her truck, and Jasper beside a tree.

"I know what you are Jasper," Bella finally shouted.

Just like that Jasper was beside Bella. He was looking at her in wonder. He reached out to touch her, and inhaled her scent.

Bella froze up as she allowed Jasper to inspect her. She felt a little worried about Jasper possibly attacking her. He looked dirty, and his hair was full of mud, his clothes were also ragged, but the scars were what she noticed the most; thick angry scars.

When Jasper felt her pity, he gazed into her eyes. He didn't want her pity. _What was she and how did she find him?_, he thought.

"You _can_ talk, I always wondered about that", Jasper smiled

Bella was relieved, not only did Jasper remember her, but his eyes were a beautiful golden color. "Yes, I can talk." Bella responded.

Jasper began inspecting Bella again as he asked, "What are you? You smell human but you are immortal like me, you haven't changed at all. I've never met a being like you."

"Jasper, I'm human." Bella chuckled. "I traveled through time."

"You must take me back in time with you; we could change things, so much suffering." Jasper looked so hurt, yet so hopeful.

"Jasper we need to talk. What has happened to you?" Bella reached out to touch one of the scars on his arm.

Jasper shuddered when he felt Bella's warm fingers make contact with his cold skin.

"Tell me, who did this to you." Bella demanded.

"It's a long story." Jasper looked determined. "Will you take me back in time? Can you?"

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I can't; It was an accident."

Jasper looked defeated. "Who are you really? How did you find me?"

"Is there any place comfortable that we could talk?" Bella asked. She was sweating and bugs were biting her as she stood in the sun and tall weeds. I could drive us somewhere." She motioned towards the truck.

"No, I don't think so." Jasper said as he looked warily towards the truck.

"I know the truck is old, but it's mechanically sound, you could drive." Bella offered.

"No, I'm not worried about your truck breaking down, it's not that." Jasper said. "May I carry you? I know a place you might feel more comfortable."

"Alright, carry me if you must." Bella sighed.

Jasper could tell that Bella really didn't want to be carried, so he smiled to reassure her as he picked her up, bridal style, and sprinted off into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi beloved readers :) I hope to update everyday, or every other day. Jasper is back in the story!**

**Whoo-hoo! I love reading your reviews! **

**Chapter 9**

Jasper carried Bella all the way to a clearing that overlooked a stream. The ground was soft and mossy, and there were some large trees that gave lots of shade. It was a beautiful place.

"Would you be comfortable here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, thank you Jasper." Bella smiled at Jasper, happy she didn't feel any motion sickness from the ride. Even though Jasper was dirty, he still smelled good. Even though he looked unkempt, he still shined. Even though he was scarred, he was still beautiful. Bella was really relieved that Jasper seemed sociable. She had been prepared for the possibility of him killing her today, but instead she had been greeted by a gentleman vampire, who was not so unlike the human man who had saved her in the civil war. _That would be a good place to start. _She thought. "I'd really like it if you'd tell me what happened after we last met. What year was it?" She asked

"It was 1863, and you were wearing those very same pants, I think." he said as looked Bella up and down.

"Yes, I wore this hoping you would remember me." Bella laughed.

"Oh, I'd never forget you Miss Bella," Jasper smiled. "I went looking for you, that morning. I woke up and you were gone. I was so worried and angry. I searched for you for days, and when I finally made it to the fort I was harshly reprimanded. My men never came back either, but I found them around six months later. I ought to say that they found me."

"Vampires?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded yes, "There was another war going on in the South, during the Civil War. It was between different groups of Vampires fighting over feeding territories. That night that my men went missing, they were turned and used as soldiers in Maria's army. Maria was the most ruthless vampire, the leader, and she always won all the battles. One of my men, Lucius, became her favorite, her mate, and he was just as ruthless as she was. When I came along things got complicated. You see Bella, I have a power. Some of us have extra powers and call it a gift, I call mine a curse. I can read emotions, and I can also control emotions. I was young and cocky. Lucius and I, as humans, butted heads a lot, but I was his superior in the confederate army; he had to follow my orders. In Maria's army he was my superior, and he liked to rub it in. We had a feud going; I wanted to replace him as the leader. I'm not proud about it, but I used my power to seduce Maria. I did it for many reasons. I was young and inexperienced; I didn't understand how my powers worked. I could feel the deep love Lucius and Maria shared. I had never had anything like that for myself. I thought I could make her love me, the way she loved him. It backfired on me Bella; most of these scars are from torture. They wanted me to suffer. See these big thick scars?"

Bella winced and nodded.

"They pulled me apart, but instead of burning me, they buried me in metal boxes. What I mean to say is that I was dismembered, and buried in pieces, so that I couldn't put myself back together." Jasper explained. "It's a way to torture a vampire. It's very painful."

"How long were you buried? How did you get out?" Bella asked.

"Have you ever heard about the Volturi, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, they enforce laws, right?"

"Right and what they did to me is considered one of the worst crimes." Jasper said. "The leader Aro met Lucius and was able to see what they did to me. Aro reads minds, he sent some gifted vampires to find all of my pieces and put me back together. That was back in 1985."

"So you were buried for over 100 years?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yes ma'am", Jasper drawled. "Around 120 years. The Volturi put Maria and Lucius on trial, and they were both found guilty and killed for their crimes. I was there in Italy at their trial, and it was the first and only time I enjoyed feeling someone else's pain."

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I can't imagine what it must have been like dismembered and buried in pieces for so long." Bella felt guilty for ruining Jasper's life.

"There is no need to feel guilty Bella." Jasper stated.

"Don't be so quick to say that Jasper. I need to tell you about myself first." Bella was very nervous.

"You can tell me Bella, don't be nervous." Jasper willed her on. "How did you travel through time?"

Bella told Jasper about her shape shifting friends, and how she had accidentally been thrust back into time. How she had known Jasper as a vampire, and was very surprised to see him as a human. She told him about waking up in her bed the next morning to an alternate reality, this reality.

"You were very different Jasper. You lived in a nice house, went to school, and had a wife." Bella struggled to tell Jasper about just how much things had changed. "Some things are the same though, you chose to feed off animals then, and I see you still do now."

Jasper turned to look at Bella, his eyes were the most beautiful clear gold, and for a moment she felt dazzled. He broke eye contact with her and looked down at his dirty boots, he looked confused and pained.

"Bella, I have so many questions, I don't know where to start; and you should know that I don't choose to feed on animals; it's not a choice. I haven't had the ability to feed from humans since they put me back together. I feel horrible sitting here talking to you, a human, about this. I haven't been able to talk to anyone in years Bella. I'm sorry Bella."

Jasper stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"It's Ok Jasper." Bella reached out to comfort him.

Jasper moved faster than Bella, and within a second he had jumped down the ravine, and stopped just beside the stream. "Give me a minute Bella", he yelled up at her. "I'll be right back."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bella watched Jasper run off into the forest; she could tell that he was suffering. He had been buried for so long it had obviously damaged him. It was remarkable he had survived at all. Bella wanted to help Jasper, but she wasn't sure how. He was alone, and living like a feral animal.

While Jasper was gone Bella had time to process everything he had told her. What worried her especially is when he told her that he hadn't been able to talk to anyone in years. She remembered the time she spent with Jasper and Alice when they had run from James. How he had soothed her, and fought for her, risked his immortal life for her. He had told her she was worth it. She remembered Jasper, as a kind human soldier; Then this Jasper, so broken, but still strong somehow. There was just something about Jasper that she respected, no matter which reality they happened to be in.

She decided that she wouldn't be asking Jasper for any help finding Edward. Jasper was the one who needed help and she wanted to be there for him. She knew that his dark reality was caused by her somehow indirectly, and she felt just horrible about it.

Jasper walked up and it was obvious Bella's mood was upsetting him; Jasper looked like he was in pain. "Bella, I need to explain something. I _feel_ everything too much. It's too loud." Jasper put his hands up over his face in exasperation, and shook his head. "It wasn't like this before I got buried. Can you please just stop feeling bad for me? I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't know." Bella tried to calm herself and to feel at peace.

"Jasper, I think I might know what's going on with you. It's just an idea, but you know how blind people have enhanced senses because they have no sight? What if your power became enhanced because you had lost your other abilities?"

"Yes, I've considered that." Jasper said.

"What if you isolating yourself out here makes you more sensitive. I remember how you went to school as a way to desensitize yourself to the temptation of human blood. The Jasper I used to know really wanted to drink from humans; in fact, out of the whole coven you slipped up the most. You even attempted to attack me once." Bella said, and then immediately regretted it.

"What?" Jasper shouted.

"Oh, but it was fine Jasper. Nothing happened." Bella said in a small voice.

"Please Bella; just don't tell me anymore about myself from your other reality for now." Jasper sat down and started picking rocks from the dirt and flinging them down into the stream below.

"So what do you do out here for fun?" Bella asked.

"I read and sometimes I whittle." Jasper replied, in a sad voice.

"Would you show me what you whittle?" Bella grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to show you now." Jasper was appalled at the fact that he had tried to attack Bella, and she was just fine with it. He hadn't learned hardly anything about her and he wanted to know more, but he couldn't handle any more drama for now. "I'll show you next time you come back." He said.

"Oh, so you are planning on inviting me back?" Bella teased.

"Of course, next time you come I'll be more presentable. I wasn't expecting company today." He looked ashamed. "You still haven't told me how you found me, or even why you found me. What brings you out here today Bella? Jasper asked.

"I don't want to tell you now; I'll just have to tell you next time." She joked as she stood up and brushed off her pants. "I've got to get going now."

Jasper felt disappointed that Bella was leaving. He had enjoyed her company immensely. Jasper had been alone for so long that it felt strange to have someone to talk to. Especially about his painful life, but something about Bella made him want to try. He felt a need to be close to Bella, she hadn't left yet, and he already missed her.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"I could come by next weekend." Bella offered. "I live about an hour from here. I'm attending Texas College, and I'm also looking for a job, but I'd really like to come back and see what you've whittled." She smiled. She really wanted to come back to help Jasper heal, and be whole again but she didn't tell him that.

"Yes, and I am looking forward to getting to know you better Bella. You are an enigma to me." Jasper stepped closer to Bella as he held out his arms in an offer to pick her up.

She felt light headed the whole run back, and she blushed as he set her on her feet when they reached her truck.

Just to see her blush made Jasper happier than he could ever remember feeling. He reached out and brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "I'll be counting the minutes till I see you again."He drawled.

"Alright, I'll be here next Saturday early, we'll talk more then." Bella said as she jumped in her truck.

"I'll make you lunch." Jasper offered. "Come hungry."

**AN: I love writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Bella drove down the highway back to her apartment, she felt content. Jasper had offered to make her lunch, which just made her smile inside. Even though this Jasper was very different from the Jasper she had known in Forks, it was still Jasper. He had accepted her, and been very sweet. She couldn't help but feel drawn to take care of him and help him. He needed a friend badly. He had suffered so much.

Jasper was elated that Bella had miraculously come back into his life. He had always hoped to see her again. When he was still a human he had planned on courting Bella. He had planned on accompanying her to the fort and spending a few days there with her. It hadn't bothered him that she was mute. He had been very attracted to her, and had hoped they could write letters to each other while he was off fighting the war. Jasper had only pure intentions towards Bella, he would have proposed to her when the war was over; But all of those dreams of what could have been had vanished along with Bella the morning he woke up and she was gone. He had neglected his orders to return to the fort by sundown that day because he was off searching for her. He was concerned that something bad had happened to her and his men. When he eventually made it back to the fort alone, his commanding officers were mad as hell with him. He never forgot Bella, even when he was turned, even when he was in the ground.

The time Jasper spent in the ground was long and horrible. He was not able to talk or see; but he was able to feel and think. He spent most of his time in the ground thinking, until his mind slowed, and the weakness took over. There was no concept of time for him while he was buried in the earth, but it felt like an eternity had passed before someone came along and dug him up. When the Volturi search party found him, they didn't attempt to put him back together until they got to the castle. There had never been another account of a vampire being buried for so long, and no one knew if Jasper was even salvageable.

Aro was interested in him for his power, which was the only reason he wasn't destroyed immediately. Alice had seen that he would recover, and that his power would be great, so they attempted to rehabilitate Jasper. They had fed him blood that had been poured into a glass. Someone had to care for him and feed him because he had no strength. Even when he regained his strength he wouldn't drink from the humans. He had trouble explaining why he enjoyed drinking blood out of a glass to the other vampires in Volturi. He could feel their ridicule, disdain, or pity. To them he was trash. Even Aro who had been curious about Jasper's talents, grew tired and disappointed in his lack of progress. His recovery was deemed unsuccessful, and he was allowed to leave. Jasper felt so much relief after he left Volterra. When he was alone he could feel at peace. He realized that all of the negative emotions he had been feeling from the guard had been damaging him somehow. Some of the other vampires had played jokes on him while he was in Volterra. They were cruel, and sometimes they would give Jasper animal blood in a glass. It had tasted horrible, but it had quenched the thirst.

Jasper remembered how disgusted he had been the first time someone gave him sheep's blood. He laughed about the memory now, as he buried the deer he had just drained. He was going to need plenty of energy for all the work he had ahead of him. The house needed to be cleaned inside and out, the yard was a mess, and he needed some new clothes. Jasper wanted Bella to be impressed when she came to see him on Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bella had been thinking of ways to help Jasper all week. As she drove down the lonely country highway, she couldn't help but wonder what Jasper had made for lunch. As long as he didn't try to make her drink blood, she would try it.

As she approached Jasper's dirt road, she almost missed the turn. So much brush had been cleaned away from the path, it was almost unrecognizable. This time her truck fit perfectly between the manicured hedges. When she reached the clearing she couldn't believe the difference. The yard was cut short; all the weeds were gone. She could see the house better now; it had been obscured by all the vegetation that had grown around it. It looked much better. She noted the broken glass had been removed, but there was still no glass in the windows. There was a large tree on the side of the house, and there sat Jasper, under the tree on a bench. There were loads of beautiful flowering bushes and flowering plants, planted in a semicircle surrounding the bench. Had Jasper done all this for her?

As she got out of the truck Jasper stood and walked over to greet her.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said unable to take his eyes off her. She was not wearing the jeans and long sleeved shirt she had been wearing the last two times they had met. She was wearing a purple tank top and some shorts. Jasper knew that fashion was different now than it had once been, but he wasn't prepared for seeing so much of Bella's skin. He averted his eyes and focused his emotions.

"Your place looks great!" Bella said. "I like your boots, are those new?"

"Sort of" Jasper replied.

Bella had been looking at Jasper's boots because she had been trying to keep her eyes off his body. Jasper cleaned up nicely. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his body softly, and the way his muscles moved paired with the black shirt made Jasper look like a panther, a sexy panther. Bella had also noticed his thigh muscles before deciding the safest place to look was his boots.

Jasper hadn't even felt any of Bella's emotions because he was too caught up in controlling his own.

"Would you like to sit and talk with me here awhile, or are you ready to eat?" Jasper asked.

Something smelled delicious, and Bella felt famished. She hadn't eaten all day. "I'm hungry, what is that wonderful smell?" She asked.

Jasper reached for Bella's hand and led her around to the back of the house. There was a large patio area that had a concrete table with benches, and an umbrella. Just behind the patio there was a spit with a gigantic piece of meat roasting over a fire.

"Jasper that smells wonderful. What is it?" Bella asked.

"Deer" Jasper answered. "During the war we would hunt deer and cook it like this. I remember enjoying it. The herbs make it smell good. I got you something, wait here."

Jasper disappeared into the house for a moment and came out carrying a bag of Doritos, and a six pack of Coke.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Jasper, you didn't have to do all this for me. Bella felt overwhelmed by is hospitality.

"Why not Bella? I want us to have a nice time today. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"OK, I just feel bad that you don't get to eat with me." Bella said as she sat down.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did eat that deer this morning." Jasper smiled.

"Oh" Bella replied, a little shocked that she could eat the same deer Jasper had drained of blood.

"Didn't your old vampire friends ever offer you any of the game they killed?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head no.

"Seems kind of wasteful to me." Jasper said as he made a plate for Bella. "There is no venom in the meat, it's clean.

"I've never eaten deer, Thank you Jasper." Bella said as he handed her the plate.

Jasper handed Bella a can of Coke as he sat down across from her. She noticed the Coke was warm, and realized that Jasper's house probably didn't have electricity.

Jasper had come up with so many questions that he wanted to ask Bella, and he was about to ask her how she found him, but just then Bella took her first bite of meat.

Jasper was rendered speechless. Everything happened all at once. He watched as her teeth sank into the meat, and then was mesmerized by the way the grease shimmered on her lips. The pleasure that she felt from her enjoyment of the meal hit Jasper so hard that he braced himself by gripping the table. Jasper was left holding onto a handful of concrete dust, but Bella hardly noticed.

"MMMMM" Bella moaned, "This is so good." She licked her lips clean.

"Oh my" Jasper said under his breath. He was in a haze.

"What happened?" Bella asked "Did you break the table?"

"Yes, a little, I feel your enjoyment Bella. It feels wonderful. Please don't stop." He pushed the plate towards her. "I haven't been around anyone in a long time Bella; I had forgotten how other people's emotions can be sometime be very pleasant.

"Yes, I had planned on talking with you about that. I would like to help you be around others." Bella reached across the table and touched Jaspers hand. "Would you like that?"

Jasper's dead heart jumped when Bella touched him. He felt so alive, like he could do anything if it was with her. "Yes, I'd like that." He replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bella and Jasper had a pleasant conversation while Bella ate. Any time Jasper felt any sadness from Bella he would steer the conversation in a different direction, so they hardly discussed the Cullens at all. Jasper was really enjoying the pleasurable feelings he was sensing from Bella. It was addictive, and he was disappointed when she became full and could eat no more.

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm stuffed Jasper. Thank you, it was wonderful." Bella said

"It was my pleasure." Jasper smiled. "I can't wait to feed you again."

"If you agree to ride with me in my truck we can go get ice cream later." Bella smiled.

Jasper didn't like riding in vehicles because it made him feel confined. It reminded him of being boxed up and buried.

"Maybe I could ride in the back of your truck. Would you be OK with that?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, we have to start somewhere." Bella smiled. She was so happy Jasper was willing to let her help him.

"Will you show me what you have whittled?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I do all my carvings in the forest over there. I can carry you, if you'd like." Jasper offered.

"Let's just walk." Bella said and she took Jaspers hand and he led her into the forest.

They had been walking for about 15 minutes, and having a nice conversation, when Bella suddenly noticed a figure in the distance, and stopped suddenly frightened.

"Jasper I think I see a man up there!" Bella whispered.

"That's one of my carvings Bella." Jasper smiled. "I whittle people out of wood."

Bella relaxed and continued walking until they reached a beautiful spot in the forest where there were more tree stumps than trees.

The sun light shone down on Jasper and he shimmered like a diamond in the sun. She was so taken with how beautiful Jasper's hair and skin looked in the light that she had forgotten about the carvings. Jasper looked like an angel straight from heaven, and she couldn't stop starring.

Jasper's gift picked up on Bella's emotions and he stopped walking.

Jasper couldn't imagine that Bella had felt such lovely good feelings for him. All the vampires felt he looked disgusting because of his scars, and all the humans were afraid of him. Since he had been unearthed and put back together he had felt so many negative feelings from others. It had done nothing for his self-esteem. He needed to know how she felt about him.

"Bella" Jasper said turning to her. "Were you just having feelings for me, or were you just enjoying our walk?"

Bella looked away and blushed, she didn't want to lie to Jasper, but she wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth either.

Jasper gently touched her face and turned her so that she was looking at him. He was very close to her. "Do you feel love feelings for me?"

Bella felt confused. _What does he mean, "Love feelings"?_ She wondered_. What_ _am I feeling for Jasper?_

Jasper felt her confusion, and indecision, and didn't like it. She wasn't answering his questions, and he was becoming impatient.

He would _feel_ her answer.

"May I kiss you Bella?" He asked.

Jasper slowly closed the gap between them and covered her mouth with his own. Jasper felt as if he were in heaven. He kissed her gently, enjoying the feel of her soft warm lips on his own. He felt her respond to him, and it filled him with such joy.

"I've wanted to kiss you since 1863." He whispered.

Bella smiled and turned as red as an apple. She had felt something for Jasper, it was undeniable, and now he knew it.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jasper said, "Would you like me to show you how I feel about you?"

Bella was curious to know so she nodded yes.

Jasper projected his "Love feelings" to Bella and it made her knees weak.

"I need to sit down." Bella stumbled over to a tree stump and sat down.

"Are you alright darlin'? Jasper asked. "I shouldn't have done that, I forgot how strong vampire emotions can be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bella had been so surprised when Jasper had kissed her. It was sweet and reverent, and she had wanted more. Jasper was a thousand times more alluring than Edward had ever been, and his power! When he projected his feelings on her it was like nothing she had ever experienced, and he hadn't even touched her.

Good lord!

Jasper was having a wonderful time. Knowing that he had that effect on Bella made him exceedingly happy, and full of himself.

"Do you need me to help you up?" Jasper teased.

"No, I'll get up in just a moment." Bella said. Her mind was running wild with thoughts. The comparison between Edward and Jasper was a drastic. It was like night and day, hell and heaven. Where Edward had struggled not to kill her, Jasper couldn't stand to feel her discomfort. This Jasper seemed to have no trouble controlling his blood lust whatsoever. Going through all that torture had made him unwilling to drink from humans, it repelled him. Edward had also broken her, hurt her, and left her. Would Jasper do the same? Could Jasper do the same? Could she love again?

She wanted to; but she had been down this road before. A human / vampire relationship could only work if the vampire was willing to change the human. Would Jasper be able to change her? He had suffered so much. Could he stand to feel her pain during the change? He could hardly deal with Bella bringing up uncomfortable subjects in conversation.

She glanced at Jasper, and noticed that his expression had gone from cocky to crestfallen. He had felt her inner turmoil and it had upset him. It was then that Bella made peace with herself and her decision. She would enjoy being with Jasper as long as she could. She wouldn't let her past hold her back. It was a different life that she had lived in another reality that didn't even exist anymore. She would take this as a fresh start, and live this as a new life. Maybe that was the whole reason for her time travel.

Jasper was waiting for Bella to calm down. He tried to figure out what had made her worry so much. The only thing he could figure was maybe he had scared her. He was a vampire after all, a vampire who was trying to court her. _She must be worried that I will bite her._ He thought.

"I'm alright now let's go." Bella said as she jumped down from the stump.

_I'll have to stop being so pushy. _Jasper thought.

As Bella reached Jasper's carvings she was awestruck and horrified at the same time. They were beautiful, and grotesque. There must have been twenty or more life-size carvings of people, and most of them looked in pain, or suffering, or sad. She felt as if she had entered a magical forest where people had been petrified into wood, that's how real they looked.

"You carved these?" Bella asked amazed.

"Yes, do you like them?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, they are beautiful Jasper, but they all seem to be in pain."

"Not this one here." Jasper pointed out a carving of a man who was laughing. "This is Peter."

"Jasper, are all these carvings of people you know?" Bella asked.

"People I knew." Jasper said as he lovingly touched a carving of a woman with a sad expression. "This is a carving of my Mother."

"Why is she sad?" Bella asked.

"This is how I remember her looking at me when I went off to war." Jasper replied. Then Jasper touched the carving of the man beside the woman. "This is my Pa." Jasper smiled softly.

"I can't tell what he's feeling." Bella wondered out loud.

"It's strength Bella, he was strong for us all." Jasper answered.

Bella looked closely at all the others. They were all men. Angry men, or suffering in some way. She was so engrossed in the faces that she tripped on a fallen log.

Jasper caught her, and sat her gently on the forest floor, smiling as if he knew a secret.

For a moment Bella was lost in Jasper's eyes. His eyes were like dark warm honey, and she was stuck.

Then she gasped as she turned around. She hadn't tripped on a log at all. It was another carving; A beautiful carving of her asleep, lying down. It was beautiful but weathered; he must have carved it long ago. Bella was shocked.

"This one is my favorite." Jasper smiled. I call it Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bella and Jasper spent the whole day having a wonderful time together. It was twilight, and they were sitting together on the bench in the garden Jasper had planted for Bella. The air was soft, and sweet scent of flower blossoms surrounded them. Bella was leaning up against Jasper while he inhaled the scent of her hair. He never wanted this moment to end. Then Jasper felt Bella become sad.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked as he gently ran his fingertips up and down Bella's arm.

"I need to go soon." Bella said.

"Ummm", Jasper moaned into her scalp. "No" He squeezed her gently.

Bella smiled, "Are you still interested in taking a ride? We could stop and get ice cream and I could show you where I live."

"Do I get to ride in the back?" Jasper asked.

"I'd like it better if you sat beside me. It would be nice, and you could hold my hand. We can keep the windows down." Bella tried her best to be tempting as she convinced Jasper. She hoped he could eventually get over his claustrophobia.

Jasper eyed the metal beast of a truck, and then looked back to Bella's fluttering lashes, and pouting lips. "You're going to be the death of me woman." Jasper sighed.

"You're already dead Jasper."

"Come on let's go before I change my mind." He huffed.

Before long, they were driving down the highway and Jasper was doing better than he had expected. Holding Bella's hand and feeling her positive feelings laced with pride made Jasper fall even deeper in love with Bella. He wasn't sure when it happened or how he fell in love with a human, but it felt great. Jasper felt like a new man. He might even enjoy learning how to drive.

Bella pulled into the Dairy Queen, and parked in the furthest parking space from the building.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked.

"Yeah" Jasper replied. "Listen Darlin', I'd like to buy the ice cream for you but I don't have my wallet. I'll give you the money next time I see you."

"No, Jasper that's alright, I'll be right back." Bella said as she jogged off.

She came back smiling and holding a ridiculously large looking ice cream cone. Jasper wondered what ice cream tasted like to humans. It must have been wonderful because when Bella started licking the ice cream; Jasper felt a wave of pleasure that almost knocked him over.

Watching Bella lick the ice cream with her small pink tongue made Jasper extremely hard.

Bella could tell that Jasper was transfixed, and it made her giddy. Jasper made her feel good about herself, wanted. Jasper made Bella feel like a woman. She looked him in the eye while she ate her ice cream. Jasper was making the cutest faces, and Bella was enjoying teasing him.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe just a little." Bella winked.

Jasper thought, _two could play at that game._

"This is what you're doing to me." Jasper said as he sent a taste of his lustful emotions over to Bella.

"UHhhh" Bella leaned back, bracing herself against the driver's side door. She was gasping for air and shuddering, a delicious ache swelled between her legs. "Holy shit! What was that?"

Jasper smiled, "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I keep forgetting you're human."

Bella wasn't sorry. In her moment of glory, her ice cream had melted down her arm. She smiled at Jasper as she licked the melted trail all the way up to her fingers. Then she put a sticky finger in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Give me that damn thing!" Jasper said as he grabbed the ice cream cone and through it out the window. He jumped on top of Bella and started to kiss her wildly. She opened her mouth to his kisses, and her tongue was cold and sweet. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything before. He could feel the way Bella wanted him too and it made him tremble. Then he pulled away.

"You shouldn't tease me like that Bella. I only have so much control. We are in the parking lot at Dairy Queen for God's sake. I want you so badly. I am trying to be a gentleman, and you are making it extremely hard." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper, I just was really enjoying your reactions." Bella said.

Jasper could feel Bella's innocence, even though she had tried to be seductive. He needed to stay in control of the situation. She was playing with fire, and had no idea.

Bella was still reeling from the way Jasper had kissed her as she drove the truck back down the highway. She was driving towards her apartment and debating with her self over whether or not she was ready to lose her virginity tonight. She wanted Jasper in a way that drove her insane, but they had only just started spending time together. She glanced over at Jasper; who was looking at her confused. "I'm fine." Bella said and smiled.

Finally they made it to Bella's apartment. "Do you want to come in?" Bella asked.

"I'll try." Jasper said as he walked up to the large brick building.

Bella opened the door and Jasper followed her inside. Unfortunately, he was uncomfortable in the small apartment, and felt trapped.

"Bella honey, I need to go hunt. I want you to come see me again as soon as possible." He said as he opened the door. "I love you." Then he ran as fast as he could before Bella had a chance to say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you readers! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoring. I read all of your reviews and they help motivate me to keep going. Someone had asked if Peter was going to be in the story. No but I love Peter, and I may write him one day. He died in the vampire wars while Jasper was buried. But there are other vampires that are going to be in my story….so keep reading!**

**Another reviewer mentioned my weird title. Yeah, I'm stuck on the title now that I'm 16 Chapters in, but I would love to make a better summary. Feel free to make a suggestion!**

**Chapter 16**

Jasper ran as fast as he could into the night. He had told Bella that he loved her, and as soon as the words had left his mouth he became afraid of the response that she might have. He couldn't deal with it if she rejected him, so he ran. The only thing his power picked up was that he had shocked her. That was understandable, she might have been shocked at what he said, or shocked that he ran off, or a little of both. He could deal with shocked.

When he arrived home to his property, the vacant house seemed to mock him. He knew he was troubled, but his failed attempt at visiting Bella's apartment made him feel so low. He didn't even have a phone. He wouldn't be able to call Bella and ask her how she was, or when he would see her again. He had told her he loved her, but why should she ever love him. He was just a vampire, a damaged vampire. The whole day had been wonderful, the best day of Jasper's existence; but now that Bella wasn't beside him he felt empty.

Bella was lying in her bed but felt unable to go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. No one had ever made Bella feel so good; so good in so many ways, and he had told her that he loved her. Bella had always felt that Alice had been lucky to have a man like Jasper. So perfect in so many ways; so strong, so handsome, so respectful, so dedicated, and he was also a southern gentleman. The Jasper that loved her, here and now, hadn't lost any of that despite his being tortured for years. True he needed help, but to receive love from someone like Jasper would be an honor. Bella hugged her pillow as she remembered his kisses. She was scared to death to fall in love with a vampire again, but she knew it was too late. She was already falling for Jasper, hard.

In the morning when she woke up, she just felt like she needed to see Jasper. She hadn't expected him to run off like he did, and she worried that she had pushed him too far. He had done so well riding in the truck; she should have just left it at that, and not pushed him any farther.

She decided to go visit him. As she was unlocking her truck door she was startled by someone sneaking up behind her.

"Good morning beautiful" Jasper smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh God Jasper you scared me! What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I felt bad about running off like that last night, so I came back." Jasper looked intently into Bella's eyes.

"How long have you been out here? You could have knocked you know." Bella said as she wiped a strand of stray hair out of her eyes.

Jasper looked quite satisfied with himself about something, and rocked back and forth on his heels, and smiled knowingly.

"What is going on with you Jasper?" Bella asked

"I'm just having a really good morning, my sweet girl." He said as he grabbed her hand to pull her close.

Then she realized. Jasper had been outside her apartment eavesdropping with his "special" abilities.

Bella looked shocked. "Have you been spying on me Jasper? Feeling my feelings?"

"Oh please Bella, don't get angry with me." Jasper begged. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I ran all the way home, and I just felt terrible there all alone. You know I don't have a phone, and I had no idea if or when you would see me again. I was sure you would be asleep, but you weren't and I felt some of your emotions. You know I can't help it. You don't have to say anything darlin', just understand that I am so happy right now."

Then Jasper hugged Bella and she couldn't be mad with him anymore. "You really need to buy a phone Jasper."

"It's not that easy."

"Well, all the Cullens had phones, cell phones." She found her phone and handed it to Jasper.

"Those Cullen friends of yours gave you the wrong impression about vampires, Honey." Jasper drawled.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Vampires usually don't have cell phones, go to school, have jobs, or pretend to be human." Jasper explained as he inspected the phone.

"Well why couldn't you get a phone Jasper? I don't understand."

"Bella, if you haven't noticed I don't have a job." Jasper sighed.

"I live in the forest."

"Jasper how do you get money for the things you need like clothes?"

Bella asked as she noticed that Jasper was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday.

"I steal money, and sometimes clothes, I'm a vampire Bella. What did you expect?"

Bella didn't like the thought of Jasper stealing, even though he was a vampire; but she knew there was no way Jasper could hold down a job. He couldn't even manage to come inside her apartment.

"How did you get the house and the land, it's in your name?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi set me up there, they took care of everything. They are curious to find out if someone like me, who's been buried for a very long time is able to be rehabilitated. They told me they were coming back to check on my progress in fifty years." Jasper looked at Bella sadly. "I haven't done anything against their rules, until now."

"So do you mean seeing me is putting you in danger?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, I didn't expose our existence to you, someone else did. I'm not sure how they will take that. Jasper really hoped that he could change Bella one day then it wouldn't matter to the Volturi. He just wasn't ready to ask her yet. What if she said no?

Bella's emotions were starting to spin out of control and make Jasper dizzy. "Let's not worry about that right now, the Volturi aren't going to come check on me for at least twenty more years. Let's not ruin today." Jasper said as he hugged Bella again.

Bella decided Jasper was right. There was no use ruining the day worrying about something that might never happen.

"Let's go, then." Bella said as she opened the door to her truck.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Back to your place I guess. I was on my way to see you." Bella blushed with embarrassment.

Jasper was delighted at her admission. He spun her around and kissed her until she was breathless. "How about letting me drive?" He grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: My new improved summary was written by GeezerWench! She is an awesome author and I love the way she writes Jasper, she has been very helpful to me. During this chapter Jasper is going to lick Bella at some point and it's in appreciation of GeezerWench's Jasper who has been known to lick Bella. Go read her stories!

**Chapter 17**

"Have you ever driven before?" Bella asked.

"No but I'm a quick study." Jasper sat down in the driver's seat and held his hand out for her to give him the keys.

Bella pursed her lips and smirked at Jasper, "If you are going to drive you have to promise two things. Keep your eyes on the road, and no speeding. Deal?"

"Deal. Now get up here and explain this to me." Jasper said as he pulled Bella into the truck; up and over his legs, and into the passenger seat.

So Bella explained all the mechanics of driving, and some basic rules of the road. She was really thankful that although old, her truck was an automatic drive. Jasper slowly backed the truck out of the parking space and then before long he was driving down the street. He could feel Bella was proud of him, yet nervous.

"You're doing great Jasper." Bella smiled at him as they finally made it to the highway. It would be a straight shot from there. Bella began to relax. Jasper was a natural.

They had been driving down the highway for about 20 minutes when they were startled by a loud "Bang".

"What was that?" Jasper asked worriedly, as the truck started to swerve, bounce, and buck down the highway.

"We blew a tire. Just gently slow down and park on the side of the highway here." Bella said calmly.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No Jasper it's not your fault. You did great; you maintained control of the truck. The tires were old, you didn't do anything wrong." Bella said.

Jasper could feel the honesty in her statement, but still felt annoyed. _Why did that have to happen when he was driving?_ He thought.

"Thankfully I have a spare." Bella smiled. "I've never changed a tire but it couldn't be that hard. Right?"

Jasper knelt down beside the tire to inspect it. "It appears to be held on by these bolts. Where is the new one? This should be easy." Jasper said as he started removing the lugnuts using his bare hands.

Bella walked around to the back of the truck and looked under it locating the spare tire. She spun around to see a large new Ford truck pulling up behind her. A large, well dressed, handsome man wearing western attire exited the cab of the truck and sauntered over towards Bella.

"Are you having some trouble with your truck, Little Lady?" The man asked.

Jasper, who had remained crouched beside the front passenger side tire, became enraged with jealousy. He could feel the man's attraction for Bella, and it made him want to break his neck.

"Oh my tire just blew out, and my boyfriend is almost done changing it, Thank you for asking." Bella smiled.

Jasper then stood up, so the man could get a good look at him. He glared at the man and pushed up his sleeves. He knew that the humans could see his scars, and it usually made them nervous. He walked over to Bella and held her hand in a possessive way, all the while staring the man down. "Yes, we are fine." Jasper showed his teeth, making the man uncomfortable.

Jasper must have come off as too scary because instead of leaving, the man started to feel worried about Bella.

"Are _you_ sure _you're_ OK? He asked Bella, worried that she had been abducted by the unusually creepy guy holding her hand.

"Yes, everything's fine" Bella tried to reassure the man.

Jasper lifted Bella's hand toward his mouth and kissed it, while still staring down the other man. Never breaking eye contact with him; Jasper started licking Bella's hand seductively, and growled lowly.

"Alright then, Good luck with that." The man shouted as he quickly got back in his truck and sped off.

"What in the hell are you doing Jasper?" Bella screeched as she grabbed her hand away from him. "That man just was trying to be helpful."

"No he wasn't, Bella. I felt it, he wanted you. He desired you." Jasper said angrily.

"I know you don't get out much, but you have to control yourself." Bella chastised.

"I did control myself. He's still alive. I felt like killing him." Jasper looked off in the direction the man had gone, wondering if he could still catch him.

"Come on; Help me change this tire so that we can get out of here. That man probably called the police after the show you gave him."

Bella pointed under the truck to the spare tire.

Jasper ended up changing the tire without using any tools at all, but by the time he finished the job his hands and jeans were covered in grease. "I need to clean up." Jasper said.

"You can drive back to my apartment, or we can keep going to your place." Bella offered.

Jasper was happy that Bella still felt like letting him drive. He had really enjoyed driving. He found it empowering.

"Let's keep going to my place then." Jasper grinned as he started driving the truck back down the highway.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews everybody! They make me do the Happyghost dance!**

**I'm giving you this big chapter tonight , it needs to hold you guys off until Monday, unless I post before then. I can't promise. You all are so good to me :)**

**Chapter 18**

Jasper was chuckling quietly to himself as he drove the truck towards his property. "So I'm your _boyfriend_? Huh?" Jasper teased.

"Seems like it from the way you were licking my hand back there. Really Jasper, what was that?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I had to make sure he knew you were mine. I'm not sure your term _boyfriend_ is strong enough for what I feel for you. We didn't have boyfriends and girlfriends back in my time, but if that's what I am to you I'll take it. I'm honored that you feel anything for me." Jasper put his greasy hand on top of Bella's; he just needed to touch her.

"Well licking a woman in public wasn't proper in your day, and it still isn't, so tone it down Jasper." Bella scolded.

"He's lucky I didn't break his neck. That's what I really wanted to do. Then I would have taken his truck and his hat. Now that I can drive, I'm going to need my own truck."

"Jasper about that….If you are going to be my boyfriend, you are going to have to stop stealing. I'm just not comfortable with it." Bella sighed.

They had reached Jasper's dirt road, and he turned down it. Jasper was silent for a moment, considering what she had told him. He stopped the truck and helped Bella out of the passenger side, further dirtying her with the grease from the tires.

"Bella, now that I'm courting you, I need things. Like a phone, more clothes, a shower….." He looked down at his dirty hands, and hers.

"Come over here." He pointed over at an old rusty water pump that was beside the house.

Jasper ran with vampire speed into the house and returned with a bar of soap. "You know I can't get a job, Bella. It's not that I don't want to…." Jasper looked so sad as he pumped the water handle up and down. The pump creaked and moaned then finally fresh cold water poured from the spout.

As Bella washed her hands she thought about what Jasper had said, then she had a brilliant idea. "Jasper, I'm not sure you would ever consider it, but you could sell some of your carvings. I bet you could get thousands for them; they are so realistic!"

"Yeah, sure Bella, I could just imagine the reaction I would get. I'm a scary looking guy. You pair that with me trying to sell my scary looking carvings, and you've got a disaster waiting to happen." Jasper frowned.

"No Jasper, I could help you sell them. My mom Renée is good friends with an art dealer that lives in Arizona. I could say I met a reclusive brooding dark artist, that doesn't want any recognition or fame. We could make up a fake name. You could keep your privacy. We could try." Bella looked hopefully at Jasper as he washed the dirt off his own hands. He was considering her offer.

"I'm mighty partial to some of those carvings." He glanced at Bella and smiled. "I might need to start working on some new ones as well. Would you sit for me; to give me inspiration?"

"Sure, that would be great! I'd love to watch you work." Bella grinned. "Does that mean you will let me help you sell some of them?"

"It's a Yes, as long as you accept a cut of the profits." Jasper stared at Bella trying to feel her emotions.

Bella had been looking for a job recently, but couldn't find one. She needed money almost as badly as Jasper did. "OK Jasper if that's what it takes."

They decided that they would get to work right away on their new business venture. Bella and Jasper walked into the forest to select which carvings they would try to sell first. Jasper picked out 5 of the grimacing pained looking men he had carved. "These carvings are of men that were changed during the vampire war. I can still remember the feel of their pain when they were destroyed." Jasper looked down at the ground. He didn't want to tell Bella that he had destroyed them. Torn the new vampires to pieces and burned them to ash.

"It would be good to let them go then. You should try to forget about your past Jasper. You need to move forward." Bella smiled gently. She knew war was not pleasant, and imagined that vampire war was no exception. "It's time to heal."

"Yes, I will let them go. I'm going to whittle new carvings of you, so that I will always be surrounded by your beauty." Jasper led Bella over to one of the many tree stumps in the clearing. "Sit here."

Bella did as she was told and watched intently, as Jasper picked up a leather satchel from the forest floor. "I left these out here last night. I had almost started to carve you then, but instead I ended up running to your apartment."

Jasper had a large thick log set up across from where Bella sat. He removed his sharp tools one by one and laid them out in a line. "Are those chisels?" Bella asked.

"These are." Jasper pointed to a few of his tools. "I'm not even sure what some of these are called. They are really sharp; I wouldn't recommend you doing this. If I were human I'd have probably killed myself with these things."

Then Jasper took his shirt off over his head, but held it in front of his body covering his chest. He was waiting for Bella's reaction. "Is it alright if I take my shirt off? All the wood shavings would stick to my shirt and get it dirty. I work fast and they go flying everywhere."

"Sure" Bella answered.

When Jasper removed his shirt, it was as if the gates of heaven had been opened and Bella was sure that she could hear angels singing. It was the most erotic thing Bella had ever seen. His dark blonde wavy hair brushed against his thick muscular shoulders; then her breathing almost stopped when her eyes trailed downward to his strong arms and sculpted chest and torso. The next thing that fascinated her was the fine golden hair that grew down below his navel and disappeared out of sight beneath the low waist band of his jeans. There were scars as well but the man was perfect. The scars even added to her intense desire, she found herself wanting to touch them. She wanted to see how many more scars were hidden beneath his clothes.

Jasper could feel Bella's reaction, and he couldn't believe the amount of attraction she was putting off. It staggered him; he had never experienced that feeling, unless he had created it with his own powers. The way she felt about him cured him of his worthless feelings. She was his light in the darkness. He needed to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her. He approached her slowly and looked deeply into her eyes, into her soul. He saw only love and admiration there.

"I feel you Bella." Jasper whispered almost as if he were in a trance. He knelt in front of her and asked, "May I kiss you"

Bella didn't say a word. She just leaned into him, and placed her soft warm lips over his. It was like they had both been set on fire. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth, and she was eager to accept. Jasper felt her passion rise as she moaned into his mouth.

Could she be enjoying this, as much as he was? Jasper wondered as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Yes, yes she was enjoying this; her emotions were washing over him and he felt overwhelmed by the powerful feeling of need and want and lust.

Jasper could hardly control himself, he was crazed. No one had wanted him or touched him for so long. He held her up against a tree and rubbed his length against her repeatedly; kissing her senseless. She dug her fingers into his back and pressed her body closer. Everything about her was intoxicating to him, he was lost in the power of the moment, and he felt orgasmic waves crash against his body. Her breath was hot against his neck, as she panted for air. He felt her pulse racing, and her heart beat wildly. He knew that she had felt it too.

He was a little embarrassed at how far he had taken things. How out of control he had been. He carried her over to a stump and sat her on it; her trembling legs were still wrapped around his waist.

It was the best orgasm he had ever experienced, but when the passion subsided he was afraid to look her in the eye.

Bella placed her small shaking hands on his face and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "I love you Jasper." She said as she kissed his lips softly.

Then Jasper knew that he could trust what he had been feeling all along.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Bella had said those three special words to Jasper his awkwardness faded away. She had wanted him, he hadn't imagined it. Sometimes as an empath Jasper had trouble disconnecting his feelings from those of another. His love for her was growing everyday, and he knew now that she had acknowledged her love for him, that he would have someone to share his eternity with.

He would change her if she would have him; but he needed to have more to offer her before he could even think about changing her. As good as it felt to be loved by Bella, deep inside Jasper felt unworthy of her love. He had hardly any possessions, and had been living like an animal in the forest for the past twenty years. Bella deserved so much more than that. He also needed to get over his fears and in abilities to properly care for Bella as a newborn vampire. It would be better for her to have a home to live in during her first year; a place of isolation where she could center her new mind and body.

He would have to provide for her financially as well. Jasper didn't think that Bella would start to condone stealing just because he changed her. Maybe if she could sell his carvings, they would earn enough money for them to live a modest existence. He had put the cart before the horse when it came to Bella. There was so much to think about.

Bella was unable to stop smiling. She had never had feelings like those before. She wanted Jasper so much, she loved him, and she wanted him to be her first everything. She couldn't believe the passion that had built between them, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She hoped that he would offer to change her, but she wasn't going to beg him for it. She had gone down that path with Edward and it had ended horribly. She also knew Jasper had many limitations that he needed to overcome from his years of isolation and torture. She was afraid to push him. Bella decided she wouldn't worry herself over it. As long as Jasper loved her and kissed her like only he could kiss her, she would be in her own personal heaven.

After their heated moment Jasper had abandoned the idea of whittling, and instead they had spent most of the afternoon cuddling in the forest. While there was still daylight

Bella had taken some pictures of the carvings they were planning on selling with the camera on her phone. She would e-mail them to her mother's friend, along with a false explanation of who carved them and why he wished to remain anonymous.

The forest was getting dark and Bella realized sadly that she needed to get back to her apartment. She had classes to attend in the morning and lots of homework that she had neglected.

Jasper didn't want Bella to leave, but understood that she had to. He ran into the house and returned carrying the bag of Doritos and a can of Coke. "I'm afraid I forgot to feed you today." Jasper said sheepishly.

"Thanks Jasper, you are so good to me." Bella said as they hugged and kissed and said their good byes.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I am enjoying writing this so much, I've put all my love into for you my dear readers! I can't stop posting! GAH!

Chapter 20

Bella and Jasper soon fell into a comfortable routine. On school nights Jasper would meet with Bella at a park near the college after dusk. Sometimes they would take a drive through the country, usually that would lead to a heavy make out session in the old Chevy.

On weekends Bella usually would go over to Jasper's place and look at his new carvings. He had started whittling animals in addition to people, and Bella thought they had all turned out beautifully. All of Jasper's carvings were emotive and stirring somehow; the alertness of the deer, the ferocity of the wild pig, the tranquility between two horses which stood grooming each other. Bella was always moved by Jasper's art.

The art dealer had been fascinated by Jasper's work, and had asked Bella to send her as many as she could get her hands on. The bogus story Bella had told the dealer, about the dark and reclusive artist, had done nothing but pique the interest of buyers. The first five had sold within a month.

Bella was so happy when the first check came in the mail. She couldn't believe the sum, twenty-five thousand dollars. Jasper had wanted Bella to keep the money in her bank account, but she didn't feel right keeping his money; so Jasper had given Bella a large amount of cash to buy whatever they needed and Jasper hid the rest.

Since Jasper had not yet gotten over his claustrophobic feelings; Bella had to shop for him. The first thing she did was buy him a cell phone in her name. Then she asked him to make a list of everything and anything that he needed. Bella didn't mind shopping for Jasper at all, but she didn't like guessing what Jasper would want. Jasper was adamant that Bella buy new tires. He didn't like the thought of any more "helpful" men coming to her rescue if she blew another tire.

Jasper realized that even though he was a vampire, having money was comforting. It gave him a sense of pride that he could provide for Bella in that way. Jasper started to feel more and more worthy of her affections everyday. Their relationship had only become stronger. In fact, the only thing that stood in Jasper's way now was his claustrophobia. When he tried to go into her apartment; it would feel like the walls were closing in on him. He would then have horrible memories of his time that he had spent dismembered and buried in separate boxes. That usually would put a damper on any amorous feelings they were having, and Bella would deal with it, and reassure Jasper, but he could feel her disappointment. He hated to feel disappointment coming from Bella. It would actually physically hurt him sometimes.

Until Jasper decided he could handle going indoors there would be no sex. Bella was precious and he wouldn't take her virginity in the cab of her truck. She deserved so much more than that. That hadn't stopped them from fooling around in the truck though. They did that every time they had the chance. They had learned a lot about each others bodies without even removing their clothes.

Jasper had learned that Bella enjoyed it when he teased her nipples with his hands or his teeth. She also enjoyed it when he whispered soft loving words in her ear, or tickled her neck with his kisses.

Bella found that she could get the most wonderful reactions from Jasper. He thoroughly enjoyed when she would run her nails up and down his inner thighs. Bella also found that Jasper enjoyed the feel of her body rubbing up against his. He would pull her to sit on top of him during most of their heated kisses.

One night Bella had met Jasper at the park. She was wearing a beautiful long skirt, and a white top. Jasper thought she was the most stunning creature in the world. She wore her hair down and Jasper was entranced by the way the breeze would gently play with it. On the breeze he could smell the sweetness of her scent. Jasper noticed the tenor of her emotions was determined, and he wondered what was going though her head.

She led him to the truck and they drove to a secluded spot where they liked to spend quality time together. Jasper began to kiss Bella. The strength of her passion always stunned him. He loved the way her hands felt as she caressed his head, and ran her fingers though his hair as she would kiss him deeply. He loved to feel her breasts; he could almost taste them beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. He realized that he could run his hand up the entire length of Bella's leg, now that she was wearing this skirt.

"I need you to wear skirts more often, Honey." Jasper groaned as he ran his hand up and down her smooth thigh.

"I thought you would like it." Bella said huskily as she took Jasper's hand and moved it much higher, to the area at the apex of her thighs.

Jasper nearly lost his mind. There was nothing between his hand and her flesh.

"Oh God" Was all Jasper could moan when he realized that he was actually touching her sex. He gently ran his hand up and down her folds feeling the soft short hair that was covering her hot moist skin.

He wanted to please her. Jasper often could reach his own release just by focusing on the emotions Bella would have when she found hers.

He found her clitoris and massaged it in a circular motion gently. Bella's lust multiplied.

"Oh Jasper, you feel so good." Bella said breathily; His name a whisper on her lips.

Jasper's finger slipped inside her and she gasped in pleasure.

"I want you so much; I want to make love to you Bella." Jasper said as he worked his finger in and out of her slick heat.

"Oh Jasper I want you inside of me; I want to feel you." Bella groaned as she ran her hands up and down his thigh.

"Let me feel you come beautiful. Come for me." Jasper said as he kissed Bella down her chest and increased the speed and pressure of his fingers between her legs.

Bella became incoherent, as she felt her orgasm build up and then burst into the most powerful thing she had ever felt. It was pure pleasure and it just kept on and on. Jasper was in heaven from feeling it all.

When he finally removed his finger from her pulsating core he placed it in his mouth and sucked of all the wetness that she had given him.

"I've never tasted anything better than that darlin'." He purred.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella was amazed at how good Jasper's hand had felt, and she wanted to touch Jasper as he had touched her. She reached across the cab of the truck, and her trembling hand grasped at the waist band of his jeans. "I want to touch you." She said as she attempted to unbutton his pants.

"Bella, not here, not in the truck." Jasper groaned as he covered his face with his hands because his willpower was giving out. He wanted her to touch him more than anything.

"Why not Jasper? Just let me touch you." She pleaded with him feeling so rejected. "You made me feel so good. I want to make you feel good too."

Bella's feelings of rejection and inadequacy assaulted Jasper. "No don't feel bad Darlin'. It's not like that at all. I want our first time to be special. I want us to be in a bed, not a truck." Jasper said as he closed the gap between them and embraced her lovingly. "When you feel good it makes me feel good. What we just did felt amazing to me."

Bella knew Jasper had issues and she shouldn't take his refusal personally, but it was still disappointing.

"I would like it very much if you would try to come in my apartment with me again." Bella said softly, steeling herself against another rejection. "I've been reading and I think I might have found a solution to your problem."

"I hope it works this time." Jasper sighed as he drove toward Bella's apartment. They had tried many times to work on Jasper's fears. They had tried many different locations; Bella's apartment, the school, a restaurant, nothing had worked. Jasper wanted nothing more than to lay with Bella, and make sweet love to her. To bring her pleasure, but every time Jasper had attempted to go indoors he felt discomfort and fear. The reminder of his torture was too strong in his perfect vampire memory. He hated to feel trapped. Jasper was brooding over his inability as he drove down the road. The truck felt safe to him because the windows were always open. The outside world was within his sight, his reach, but within the confines of a building he became anxious, and frantic to escape.

"Let's try something." Bella smiled as they parked the truck outside Bella's apartment. "Close your eyes."

"Alright." Jasper closed his eyes.

"How do you feel right now?" Bella asked.

"Fine, I can't see anything." Jasper said

"Are you scared?" Bella asked.

"No" Jasper smiled.

"How would you feel if I blindfolded you?" Bella asked.

"Let's try." Jasper said he opened his eyes and saw Bella run back to the truck. She returned with a broad black piece of thick fabric.

Bella wrapped the fabric around Jasper's eyes and tied it in a knot around the back of his head. "Can you see anything?" Bella asked as she waved her hand in front of Jasper's face.

"No." Jasper grinned, he would have never thought of this idea himself. As a vampire he hardly ever closed his eyes. There really wasn't a need for it. Jasper sincerely hoped this would work. He was ready to get over his irrational fears, and feel worthy of Bella. He was so tired of disappointing her.

"I'm going to lead you into the apartment. I'm not going to close the door. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me. We are going to take this as slowly as you need to, no pressure, OK Jasper?" Bella lead Jasper to the door.

Jasper could hear every click of the lock and the squeak of the hinges as the door swung open. Having the blindfold on did seem to help a little, but his perfect vampire memory reminded him of the exact layout of the apartment.

"How are you doing Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I feel fear but the blindfold is helping." Jasper answered.

"I'm going to walk you over to my room." Bella said as she led Jasper into the apartment.

Usually, Jasper couldn't make it into Bella's bedroom. It was in the back of the apartment. Jasper usually never made it that far, just a few steps beyond the front door and he would have to leave.

Bella could sense Jasper tense up. "You are doing great Jasper. I'm so proud of you. Can you feel it with your power?" Bella tried to distract Jasper from his negative thoughts.

"I can feel it, but I still feel my fear." Jasper answered honestly.

"What's the opposite of fear Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Bravery." Jasper said not quite sure why Bella was asking him that question.

"I will feel brave then." Bella said. "Then you can feel it from me and focus on it. Let's try that."

"Alright, but what you are feeling now is indecisive, keep trying." Jasper said as he felt for Bella's emotions with his power.

"I'm going to release your hand for just a moment Jasper, but I'm right here." Bella told him as she tried to focus on being brave.

"That's still not brave." Jasper said. "Now you feel slightly apprehensive."

Bella then took Jasper's hand again. "Am I being brave now?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and I also feel a little mischief. What's going on Bella? Jasper asked as he tried to focus on Bella's emotions.

"Nothing Jasper. Is it working? Can you feel my bravery? Does it help?" Bella smiled.

"It does help a little. You were so smart to think of this Bella." Jasper just kept focusing on Bella and followed her one step at a time.

"Jasper we have made it to my room. You are doing great!" Bella could see a slight smile on Jasper's lips and she was so happy that she just needed to kiss him. "I'm going to kiss you Jasper."

Bella had prepared him for the kiss but what Jasper wasn't aware of was that Bella was naked. She had stripped entirely in order to evoke a feeling of bravery. When Jasper felt her soft warm body press against him he was speechless. He ran his hands down her bare shoulders, and then down to the curves of her hips. "Good God Bella, you feel so good." He ran his hands down the curve of her backside and pulled her against him. He wanted her to feel what she was doing to him.

Bella ran her hands up under the front of Jasper's shirt; she wanted to feel his skin against her own. Her hands brushed against the soft hair under his navel, and upwards over the rippling contours of his abs. She pressed her chest into his cool smooth skin as she attempted to remove his shirt.

He complied and lifted his arms until the shirt came over his head and fell to the floor. Bella had never seen a more beautiful sight than Jasper without a shirt. His pale skin shimmered slightly in the moon light that filtered in though the window. "I want to see you Bella." Jasper whispered as he leaned his face down, and kissed her neck.

"You can take off the blindfold whenever you're ready." Bella said as she led Jasper to sit on the bed.

Jasper realized that he might ruin the moment if he took the blindfold off and then had a panic attack, so he just decided to keep it on. He was in Bella's apartment, finally. He embraced her as they laid down together on the bed. Bella's skin touching his own somehow further calmed Jasper. He focused on her positive emotions, her scent, the sounds of her heart and her breathing, and the feeling of her soft skin under his hand. Jasper couldn't believe the peace he felt. Before long he noticed that Bella had fallen asleep.

Jasper laid beside Bella all night. Holding her while she slept. By the time the morning came Jasper had a plan.

AN: As always, Thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey you guys! **

**GeezerWench just posted a new chapter of "I Live" Go read it, (If you haven't already)****It's excellent and of course Jasper / Bella **! I'm her number 1 fan girl, she is such a talented writer, and has been a big help to me! *Squee!*

**I read all my reviews and they are the highlight of my day! **

**Happyghost love!**

**Chapter 22**

The alarm clock on Bella's night stand went off at seven o'clock in the morning, startling Jasper. He hadn't been asleep, but he was in a very peaceful state of mind when the alarm had sounded right by his head. Still blindfolded he moved quickly smacking the clock off the table and waking up Bella in the process.

"You're still here!" Bella stretched and pulled the blanket over her still naked body. Not that she would have minded if Jasper had seen her, but she had just remembered that she had left the door ajar last night. She hadn't planned on falling asleep, but lying in Jaspers arms and inhaling his manly musky scent had relaxed her so much she had just conked out.

"I was feeling great until that horrible thing started buzzing. How can you stand that?" Jasper asked.

"That's how I wake up on school days. I have to be in class soon." Bella leaned into Jasper pushing her breasts up against his bare skin.

"I think you should skip classes today Miss Bella." Jasper said as he ran his nose down her neck until his head was between her breasts. "I can feel how much you want to."

Bella was getting really aroused by Jasper, and she really didn't want to go to class, but she had a big exam. Jasper started kissing and licking her chest and she forgot all about school. "Ummm, that feels so good." She groaned.

Jasper had known that Bella was going to go to classes. He had other plans for today, important plans. "Can I borrow your truck today?" Jasper asked.

"Huh?" Bella snapped out of her lust induced haze and realized Jasper was saying something. "What?"

"I would like to borrow your truck while you go to school today. I have something big planned for us tonight." Jasper smiled.

"Oh, sure. What do you have planned?" Bella asked

"I want it to be a surprise, my place. I'll pick you up at six this evening." Jasper kissed Bella softly and ran his hand down her hip.

Bella wasn't sure what Jasper had planned, but she could feel his excitement. "Alright, do you want to try taking off the blindfold now?"

Jasper knew he had been inside all night, he knew it was safe, but he was still worried about how he would react to being inside. He didn't want to ruin things by running like a coward. "Just walk me to the door Honey. The first time I see your body, it's going to be special. Tonight Bella. Tonight is going to be a wonderful night. It's all I thought about while you slept."

Bella led Jasper to the door and she handed him the keys to the truck. Jasper removed the blindfold and he saw Bella standing beside him wrapped in a white blanket. Her hair was disheveled and she was blushing. She looked just like an angel to Jasper as she handed him his shirt. "I love you so much." He said as he put his shirt on and kissed her good bye.

Jasper couldn't stop smiling as he drove back to his place. He had so much work to do before he had to be back to pick Bella up. As Bella had slept last night Jasper had made an important decision. He was going to have a serious conversation with Bella tonight. He would ask her to be with him forever. Things had been moving in that direction, but they hadn't actually discussed if or when Bella would want to be a vampire. Now that Jasper was so close to being able to handle her as a newborn he wanted to ask her, and he wanted to do it right. If she said yes he was going to make love to her. He wouldn't wait any longer.

He wanted to make it perfect for her, romantic. He was going to rip the roof off of his old house, and fill it with candles and roses. He was also going to need a bed. He would make love to her under the stars.

After Jasper spent an hour ripping off the roof from the old house and cleaning up the mess, he grabbed his hat and drove into town. Jasper had made a list of all the things he wanted to buy. Now he would just have to find someone to buy it for him.

He spotted an older man standing on a corner. He was holding a cardboard sign that stated, _Will work for food_. Jasper decided that this man might be a good choice. As Jasper rolled down the window the man eagerly approached, looking for a handout. "I was wondering if you'd like to earn some money today." Jasper said. "I will pay you well."

The man looked closely at Jasper; he noticed the scars. "I don't do none of that freaky shit son." The man said as he backed away from the truck afraid.

Jasper laughed and sent out a calming energy. "I just need you to go shopping for me. Help me get everything on my list and I'll pay you five hundred dollars."

The man paused and reconsidered, "Alright but I want a hundred upfront."

"No problem, get in." Jasper noticed that the man smelled pretty sour as he climbed in the truck, but he felt that this man would get the job done. "Would you look over my list and then suggest which store we should go to?" Jasper asked.

The man read the list and said, "I can get all of this stuff at Walmart, except the mattress; unless you want a futon mattress."

Jasper didn't know what a futon mattress was and he didn't want to ask, so he just told the man that the futon mattress would be fine. "You're not going to run off with my money are you?" Jasper asked and sent a slight wave of fear towards the man.

"No, I wouldn't do that." The man said as he took the money and the list. "I really need the money but I'm not a thief." The man then left Jasper in the truck with his promise to return with all of the things Jasper needed.

As Jasper waited in the truck for the man to return he thought of Bella, and decided to send her a text.

_Can't wait to see you tonight Beautiful._

After waiting for what felt like a very long time, the man returned with a cart full of bags, and a sales associate who was hauling a large box that contained the mattress. Jasper pretended he was busy on the phone and let the men put everything in the back of the truck. He didn't want to get caught shining in the sun.

After everything was loaded into the truck Jasper paid the man, and he happily went on his way.

Once Jasper got back to his place and unloaded everything he checked his phone for messages. Usually Bella would have responded to him by now. He still needed to set everything up inside the house and hunt before he drove back to pick her up. He decided to hunt first.

As Jasper went farther into the forest he picked up an alarming scent.

Vampire!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I couldn't any longer! I had to post this! I hate being left on a cliff :)**

**Chapter 23**

The scent was faint but he recognized it. The scent belonged to Felix, a member of the Volturi guard. What was he doing here, now?

As he followed the trail the scent became stronger, it was fresh, maybe a few hours old. Jasper didn't like where the trail was leading him. It was leading him to the area where he did his carvings. Why were the Volturi checking up on him now? Was he in trouble?

He reached the clearing where his sculptures were all located, and stopped dead in his tracks. Bella. She was in danger, and Felix wasn't here anymore, but he had been. His scent was all over the sculpture of Bella. He knew what she looked like, and how she smelled. Jasper tore off running as fast as he could go towards Bella's apartment.

By the time he reached the apartment he was shaking with fear and rage. Now he smelled a second vampire. The Volturi had been here. Maybe they had killed Bella. Jasper fell to his knees crying. He couldn't hear her heartbeat. His world started spinning out of control. He had to know. He stood up and opened the door. Just as soon as he entered the apartment he fell to the ground again, writhing in pain, burning.

The small child like vampire, Jane, glided over to Jasper's side and knelt down beside him studying him while he suffered. She looked quite pleased with herself. "Well if it isn't the cup drinker." Jane smirked.

"Bella!" Jasper managed to scream out.

"Maybe if you were a real vampire you would have drained her, fool." Jane kicked Jasper in anger. "We had to come all the way out here, and retrieve you two; as if I don't have better things to do."

Jasper still was in pain and burning, but he was so happy to know Bella was still alive.

Jane eventually became bored with torturing Jasper and removed the influence of her power from him; leaving him shuddering in a fetal position on the floor.

"You took long enough getting here. The plane is waiting. You will come with me and don't get any ideas. I will have you torn to bits and in boxes if you step out of line." Jane kicked Jasper again, hard. "Hurry up!"

Jane led Jasper to a car that was waiting close by. The driver was a vampire that Jasper wasn't familiar with, and the ride to the airport seemed to take forever. Jane and Jasper both sat in the backseat of the car, as far apart from each other as possible. Jasper had never liked Jane, and Jane had never liked Jasper, but Jasper could feel that something had angered Jane, strongly. She was seething. Under the seething was a feeling of disbelief and jealousy.

Jasper tried to not focus on all of Jane's very negative emotions. He was so worried for Bella. He was sure Felix had her. Jasper started growling lowly, if Felix had touched Bella he was going to rip him apart.

"Shut up and get out of the car. We have to get back as soon as possible." Jane shot a look at Jasper and Jasper felt a jolt of pain shoot through him. He knew better than to say anything to further anger Jane. His thoughts were only on Bella now. He needed to see her; to see if she was unharmed. He had to protect her some how.

When Jasper entered the small airplane he saw her alive. He stumbled over to her and fell placing his head in her lap. Bella could feel Jasper shaking and sobbing. She leaned down and whispered, "Just keep your eyes closed, focus on my emotions." She was worried for Jasper; the plane was definitely a small enclosed space. How would Jasper stand the flight? He wasn't ready for this.

"I was so afraid they had hurt you, Darlin'. So afraid I'd never see you again." Jasper was holding on to Bella as if for dear life.

Jane shut the door to the plane and focused all of her rage on Jasper. He fell to the floor burning in pain. Jane was really enjoying herself as she stared Bella down. "Prepare for take off."

Bella was horrified at whatever the small blonde vampire was doing to Jasper. She jumped out of her seat to go to him, but thick strong hands grabbed her from behind, restraining her.

Felix understood why Jane was in such a foul mood. He had watched, in shock, as Jane had attempted to assault Bella with her power, and had failed. That was the main reason they had come in the first place.

Aro and Alice had been watching Jasper through Alice's power of visions. The Volturi had a responsibility to make sure Jasper was stable after releasing him into society. They don't allow vampires to expose themselves to humans, and that's what Alice had seen. They saw Jasper and Bella together. What really interested them though was when they had made the decision to arrest them and bring them to Volterra for a trial; Alice had seen that Aro wouldn't be able to read the human. Aro could hardly believe the vision; he had to see her for himself, to live the experience. No one had ever been blank to him, and the thought of changing Bella into a vampire intrigued him. What sort of powers might she possess? Alice had not been able to see what would become of the human after her transformation. So they sent Jane and Felix to retrieve Jasper and Bella. It was the path of least resistance to keep them together.

"Cut it out Jane." Felix yelled over Jasper's screams. "I don't want to hear him screaming all the way back to the castle. If he gives us any problems we can always down grade his ticket from first class to cargo." Felix turned and glanced to some crates that were stored near the back of the plane.

"Very well." Jane said as she sat down and put on some head phones. You may take it from here.

Felix told Bella she was to stay seated beside him, and to remain quiet the rest of the flight. Jasper was still on the floor recuperating from Jane's vicious attack.

"Did they hurt you?" Jasper asked his voice was strained, and his heart was aching.

Bella shook her head no.

Jasper decided to stay seated on the floor for the remainder of the flight. His fear of enclosed spaces was eclipsed by his fear for Bella's safety. He could feel the want that was rolling off Felix, and it sickened him. He tried to calm himself by feeling Bella's emotions. She was trying so hard to be brave for him; thinking of him, trying to help him, when he was the one who had gotten her into this mess.

Felix laughed as he put his large arm over Bella's, "What do you see in him anyway? He's a loser, a baby, we had to feed him from a bottle. I can tell from his eyes that he hasn't tasted you. What a waste. If I didn't have strict orders not to harm you I'd have taken you hours ago.

Bella shuddered at the thought. She knew that Jasper couldn't save her. These vampires that had kidnapped them were very powerful, and they had told her that they were going to Volterra, and that she would not be coming back. When Bella had begged for her parents they had laughed at her and said that she would be dead to everyone. They had made it clear that their leader Aro would be deciding if she lived as an immortal, or died.

Bella looked to her love, Jasper, sitting on the floor. Shaking and in pain. She would be brave for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The rest of the way to Volterra, Jasper and Bella had a secret silent conversation with each other. Bella had started it. She was focusing on feeling brave to help Jasper. Then Jasper hit her with all of the love and adoration he could muster. Then she focused on her love for Jasper and they comforted each other in that manner all the way to the castle.

Bella had never imagined such a place could exist. The castle was amazing. Ancient, ornate, grand everything looked expensive and beautiful. There the rulers of the vampire world sat under everyone's noses, undetected.

"We are taking you to Aro, my sweet; don't be afraid, he is very excited about your visit." Felix said as he led them down yet another winding passage. "Aro is our beloved leader; you must treat him with respect." Felix was glaring right at Jasper as he cracked his knuckles, his aggressive posture and evil smile made it very clear that he would enjoy sparing with Jasper if given the opportunity.

"Let's get this over with." Jane hissed as she opened the huge heavy doors with just a flick of her wrist.

"AHhhh, my children, you have returned to me, and with guests!" Aro opened his arms and eerily glided across the floor. Bella had never seen such a creature. Aro was surely the strangest most either worldly vampire she had ever met. He would never be able to disguise himself as a human. His skin was almost translucent, and his eyes a milky red. He seemed genuinely interested in meeting Bella and as he neared her he held out his hand. "May I touch you dear? I won't hurt you."

Bella was frightened by Aro, but she held out her hand to him just the same. Then Aro grasped her hand between his two cold ones; almost massaging it, kneading it. He had the strangest expression on his face like he was straining. "How very rare, how very rare indeed." Aro whispered. "Alice was right."

He dropped Bella's hand and turned to Jasper and spoke in a menacing tone. "We have seen what you have been up to and we are not impressed. After all the hospitality that we have extended to you; you had the audacity to break our rules, to put us all in danger. Jasper, you know why we have brought you here.

Jasper's golden eyes met Aro's red ones. "She already knew, I didn't tell her."

Aro hissed in annoyance, he would have to touch Jasper. It was most unpleasant for him to read Jasper's memories. So many of them were from the time he spent buried, full of pain. Aro reached out his hand and grasped Jasper's forearm roughly. After he had seen enough he released Jasper and turned his head slowly and stared at Bella, a toothy grin spread across his face. He looked maniacal. Then his head snapped up, and all of his attention was focused on the door.

The door opened and Alice glided across the floor. She was dressed in haut coutour, all in black. Large black sunglasses covered most of her face. She looked like a goth superstar. She was followed by four hulking male vampires all carrying shopping bags. They were obviously her bodyguards, but they looked more like male models on steroids. All of them were dressed impeccably in Armani suits and dark glasses covered their red eyes.

"Alice!" Aro cooed. Her name was like a prayer on his lips.

Alice and Aro seemed to float towards each other with out walking. They were attracted somehow like magnets. "Amore mio!" Aro gasped as he embraced Alice, swept her off her feet, and swung her around in a circle. They kissed passionately as if no one else was in the room with them. Then Aro sucked in a deep breath of air and said, "I haven't taken a breath of air since I last had you in my arms, the air is too stale without the magic of your scent."

"La tua bocca mi fa impazzire." Alice said smiling as she kissed Aro once again, seemingly crazed with her love for him.

"You were gone too long. Mi hai fatto perdere la testa. " Aro chastised.

"Don't be cross with me dear, I brought you presents." Alice ran her hand through Aro's hair, and Aro began to purr and lean into her as if he were in a trance.

"You have enchanted me." Aro held both of Alice's small hands in his, and spoke loudly to everyone in the room. "She is my treasure! Isn't she glorious?"

Alice removed her large glasses and scanned the room. She looked down upon everyone and smirked. The sight of her clear bright red eyes disturbed Bella. This was not the Alice she had once known. Bella felt her last shred of hope was gone now. She had secretly hoped that the Alice from this reality might help her, but this Alice would never help her. She was like an evil queen of an evil castle.

"Alice brings me such joy! She spoils me so! What have you planned for me my love?" Aro was looking at Alice with desire. "Da quando ti conosco la mia vita è un paradiso."

Alice leaned into Aro, and ran her hand down his body. She began purring as she brushed her fingers over his erection. " Sono in fiamme per te. Let's go now darling. I can't wait to show you what I've bought."

Aro kissed Alice once again. "Of course, my dear. Felix, take our guests to the North tower. We will meet with them when time allows.

With that Aro swung his cape over his shoulder and lifted Alice off the ground and carried her away.

**AN:What did ya'll think of Aro/Alice :)**

**For those of you who don't speak Italian**

** Amore mio = ****_my love_**

**La tua bocca mi fa impazzire. =****_Your mouth drives me crazy._**

**Mi hai fatto perdere la testa. =****_You made me lose my mind._**

**Da quando ti conosco la mia vita è un paradis****_o. =Since I met you my life is a paradise._**

**Sono in fiamme per te.=****_I am on fire for you._**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am having so much fun writing this story, and I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Happyghost loves you all *hugs***

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 25**

Felix led Jasper and Bella though the castle. Their steps were heavy with despair as they followed their captor. Then they reached a spiral stone stairway. Bella traced the grout between the stones with her finger as they climbed higher and higher to the top of the tower, as she wondered what horrible fate could await them at the hands of the Volturi.

Felix held a key ring in one hand and a lantern in the other. Jasper didn't like the way Felix would glance back at Bella, with longing. He was hungry for her body and for her blood. Jasper wanted to kill him either way, just for looking at Bella was reason enough. They finally reached a shiny thick metal door that was obviously not original to the structure.

As the door opened Bella peered inside of the room. It was round in shape and built of the same thick stone bricks as the stairwell. There was one window; it had no glass, just thick iron bars. It was night and the moonlight shone down through the bars casting an eerie shadow over the small bed and table that set in the center of the room. On the table there was a bottle and some fruits and cheeses.

Felix went around the room lighting three ancient lanterns that adorned the walls before setting his own lantern on the table and turning to Bella. "I'm supposed to make sure you eat something. Are you hungry?" Felix asked as he handed Bella the plate.

Bella hadn't eaten anything all day, but she really didn't have much of an appetite.

"You must be thirsty." Felix said as he removed the cork from the bottle with a loud "Pop". "It's champagne. You should celebrate. If Aro had wanted you dead he would have killed you by now. Here drink." He said as he handed Bella her glass.

She drank it quickly and handed Felix the empty glass. "I'm done. I don't feel like celebrating." Bella turned her back on Felix and went to Jasper's side. "Are you OK Jasper?" Bella asked.

Jasper was trying his best not to attack Felix. He was afraid Bella could get hurt in the fray. He was vibrating with anger.

Felix noticed Jasper's aggressive stance and decided to goad him. He looked at Bella and licked his lips. "I'm sorry to have to leave you here in the tower. You'd enjoy yourself much more in my room, with me, in my bed."

Jasper couldn't take anymore taunting from Felix. He pushed all the horrible feelings he could think of into him, dropping him to the ground.

Felix was the Volturi's best fighter for a reason. He had experience fighting vampires with powers and Jasper's assault didn't keep him down long. He rose off the ground and picked Jasper up by the neck, slamming him against the wall, holding him there. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you when they find you guilty." Felix sneered.

Jasper pushed as much lethargy and apathy as he could into Felix and he loosened his hold. "I have orders to leave you here tonight, don't even think about escaping." Felix said as he turned and left, locking the heavy door behind him.

Bella ran to Jasper's side. "Are you alright?" She asked as she threw herself on top of him, embracing him tightly.

"They are going to end me Bella. I've seen them do things like this before." Jasper said sadly as he covered his face with his hands.

"No Jasper, no! We have to escape! Don't give up!" Bella tried to shake him but his body was heavy as lead. Jasper wouldn't move from his position, seated on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper said as he looked down in defeat. He had lived with the Volturi long enough to know that there was no way out. They were just too powerful. If you resist them they torture you into submission. If you run they track you down.

Bella stood up suddenly in exasperation, "Isn't there anything we could do Jasper? I can't stand by and watch that giant vampire tear you to pieces! I just can't!" Bella started to pace back and forth. As she passed by the small table she noticed a large golden envelope sealed with red wax that had been stamped with a crest of some sort.

She grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a note written on glided paper. The note simply said. "_You will be one of us soon_." It was signed Alice.

For some reason the note angered Bella. She lifted the paper and shook it in the air. "This is just madness Jasper. She was my friend. She was your wife. I had hoped that she would be like the Alice I remembered, but she isn't. I had hoped she would help us! She's so different now."

Jasper finally put all of Bella's words together and his heart sank. "Wait. What?" Jasper asked. Immediately realizing that Bella had memories from another reality in which he had been married to Alice. "Her? Alice was my wife? Oh God, No." Jasper felt so much embarrassment that it seeped out of the grasp of his power and projected itself onto Bella. "Were we that way? I mean, did we act like _that_?"

"No! You two were never that way. I'm pretty sure I never even saw you guys kiss. I'm sure you loved her and she loved you. I know you were a married couple, but you were never openly affectionate, _like that_." Bella's speech reassured Jasper. He would have been horrified for Bella to have memories of him being so openly loving towards another.

Jasper then realized that a heavy sadness lingered over Bella like a cloud. "What makes you so sad?" Jasper asked.

"This." Bella showed him the letter.

"You will be one of us soon." He read the words. "So you do not wish to be a vampire?" His heart sank.

"It's not that Jasper!" Bella sighed in exasperation. "I don't want this without you! Don't you understand? I love you."

Jasper could feel her love and pain. She had wanted him. She would have said yes! Jasper jumped to his feet and was by her side at vampire speed. He took her by the shoulders; spinning her around so that they were face to face.

Jasper's voice was quiet and serious when he spoke. "I was going to ask you. I had lain beside you all night while you slept thinking about it. That's what I had planned. I tore the god forsaken roof off my house. I was going to ask you to be with me for all eternity, and then make love to you under the stars if you said yes. I wanted it to be perfect, and they ruined it. They ruined everything."

"You tore the roof off your house?" Bella asked in shock.

"Yes." Jasper said before wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her passionately. He put all his love for her in his kiss. He was desperate for her. He needed her like a drowning man needs air.

Bella could feel all his love and desperation as Jasper kissed her and lowered her to the bed. It dawned on her that this could be their last night together. She wanted Jasper to know how she loved him so completely. How it would fulfill her dreams to be his forever.

"Yes." Bella said between kisses. "Yes."

Jasper paused. "Yes, what?" He asked as he tasted Bella's emotions feeling all her desire.

"Yes, I want to be with you for all eternity. Take me Jasper. I'm yours. I will always be yours. They can never take that from us." Bella said as she pulled him close and focused on her love for him, so that he would feel it.

Jasper almost collapsed on top of Bella when he felt the strength of her love pour over him. He would take her. He would be her first. He would love her so throughly that even if he didn't live to see another day, she would carry that love with her forever.

Jasper raised his body off Bella's and stood at the foot of the bed. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he removed her shoes and socks. Then she undid her jeans and lifted her hips slightly to help him pull them all the way down. Jasper threw them to the floor and said, "None of us know how long we have. I'll not waste another second waiting to show you how I love you, how I've wanted you, how you are mine"

"Jasper, I'm yours, only yours." Bella whispered as she reached for him to join her on the bed.

Jasper looked at Bella with desire as he removed his shirt. She loved the way his hair fell in soft waves onto his broad shoulders. His hair was slightly disheveled and his face was etched in need and reverence. Bella thought he looked like a fallen angel as the shadows danced across his chest in the candlelight.

Jasper unhooked his belt and pushed his jeans all the way off. He was wearing boxer shorts but they couldn't hide his passion. Bella wanted to see all of him. She wanted to touch him. Her toes were only inches away from his manhood, so she gently ran her foot up his thigh until she reached it.

Jasper could feel her curiosity and her want. She was looking so innocent lying in bed in her panties and shirt; looking up at him with her sweet brown eyes. She was driving him wild. He held her foot in his hand and rubbed it against his length. Then brought it up his chest and to his lips; kissing and sucking on her toes.

Bella was surprised by the erotic feelings Jasper was creating by kissing her feet. It was like electricity running straight to her core with every caress.

"I'm going to love every inch of your body darlin'." Jasper drawled. His voice was deep with lust. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Bella wanted to make Jasper feel good too. She smiled at him as she lifted her shirt off, then she reached around and undid her bra.

Jasper had never seen such beauty. He ached to feel her. He moved with vampire speed and laid beside her on the bed, kissing and touching her.

Bella moaned in his mouth when he started rubbing her nipples between his thick fingers. She felt so ready for him, so aroused. Her hand found his erection, and she was stunned by how hard he felt.

Jasper grunted when Bella's hand made its way into his shorts. He felt so full of lust that he could explode at any moment. He reached down and removed his shorts for her. He could tell by her emotions that she liked what she saw.

Bella had never seen a naked man before, and Jasper fascinated her. She thought it was beautiful, long and thick and pulsating. She wanted to bring him pleasure. He seemed to be enjoying her light touches. "Show me how to touch you." She begged as she ran her finger across the sticky bead of liquid that had leaked out from his slit.

"Anything you do to me is heaven." Jasper replied.

"I want to make you cum Jasper. Show me how."

Jasper could feel her sincerity and it humbled him. No one had ever been concerned about his pleasure before. He wet her hand with venom and wrapped it around his shaft. Then he showed her how to pump him, how hard he liked to be squeezed, how fast or slow he wanted her to move. Within moments Jasper was cumming. He closed his eyes, his head fell back and his breath came in short bursts as he rode out the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Bella enjoyed watching Jasper's face as he came. It made her feel sexy and powerful to create such a reaction in him. It was also very erotic watching the hot liquid shoot from Jasper's cool body. She licked some of his juices off her finger tasting him, and she smiled at his flavor. It tasted like salty caramel.

When Jasper watched Bella lick his essence from her finger, he almost came again. He needed to please her. "It's your turn now." He said as he removed her underwear, and spread her legs. She looked so beautiful naked. So soft and warm, the intensity of the moment made Jasper groan.

Jasper kissed his way down Bella's stomach and stopped between her legs. He ran his fingers over her folds, making her moan, and then down lower to find her wetness. He gently slid one finger inside of her as he put his mouth on her clit and tasted her.

Bella was stunned by how good Jasper's tongue felt writhing against her. She moved her hips involuntarily, and put her hand on the top of Jasper's head.

"Oh, God Jasper! What are you doing?" Bella panted.

"Tasting you." Jasper purred into her heat as he slipped another finger into her. "You taste so good, and you're so wet."

Seeing Jasper between her legs was intoxicating, but what he was doing with his mouth and fingers made her delirious with need. He seemed to far away. She needed to touch him. "Kiss me. Please."

Jasper could deny her nothing. He crawled on top of her and kissed her, showing her how much he loved her. He felt her hand move down between his legs. She aligned herself with him, and willed him to take her. She was ready.

Jasper pushed himself inside her slowly, and Bella felt him stretching her. It felt glorious. Then he paused. "Hold onto me Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't stop, you feel so good." Bella whispered, barley able to speak. She ran her hands up and over Jasper's muscular shoulders, bracing herself.

Jasper filled Bella with euphoria as he moved within her breaking her barrier. She only felt a twinge of pain and then she was consumed in ecstasy. They were joined completely, and she couldn't tell where she ended and Jasper began. They moved together as one. Stifling there noises of passion into each others mouths. As Jasper felt Bella become tighter, Bella felt Jasper become harder.

Jasper knew that Bella was close. He put his mouth beside her ear and whispered, "I feel you darlin', so tight, so, good, so close; cum for me, and she did.

As he felt the waves of her orgasm from deep inside her begin, he couldn't hold back anymore. They gasped and moaned together, as Jasper unleashed his power intensifying the moment. Her body was milking him and he was giving her all he had. Everything he had to give belonged to her. He could feel her love and her pleasure, and it completed him. No matter what happened, he would always be hers and she would always be his.

Jasper lifted himself off of her, and noticed that she was trembling. "Bella what's wrong?" He asked. Looking down at where his hands had grasped her, he couldn't detect any marks, and the only emotion he felt was pure joy.

Her head rolled to the side and then he realized. The blood that he had smelled wasn't coming from her sex. It was coming from her neck. He had bitten her. He had claimed her as his mate, and he hadn't even noticed it.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Do you guys read all human stories? I want to start on a new story, and I want to know your preferences as readers. If you have a preference please review :)**

**Vampire story vs. All Human story**

**Sweet Jasper vs. Ass Jasper**

**You could also say something random like: I need Alice to die, or I want Peter in the story.**

**It's going to be Bella/Jasper cause that's my favorite.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

Jasper laid naked beside of Bella; pressing his body against hers as she changed. He hadn't meant to bite her in the throes of passion, but he didn't regret it. It would be his venom that would course through her immortal body. Jasper wasn't sure how much more time he had before the Volturi would kill him, but he was going to spend every moment he could by her side, helping her with the pain of her transformation.

At first, her only emotion had been joy. She was so high on the love they had made that she had barely registered the pain of Jasper's immortal kiss. Jasper's gift and Bella's elation had been able to mask the pain for a while, but after the venom had spread completely Bella began to feel the burn.

Jasper held her tightly and whispered sweet loving words in her ear. He covered her with kisses, and fought off her pain with his power. It was helping some. Bella felt in pain but at peace. She knew Jasper was there with her, and that made all the difference.

* * *

(Somewhere in the castle)

The sharp sound of Alice's Louboutin heels echoed down the marbled floored corridor. Through her ever-changing visions, she had seen Jasper's confrontation with Felix, and Bella's reaction to her note. She had known that Bella would be transformed into an immortal, but she hadn't known how until the scene had unfolded before her.

Now that Bella was changing she had to figure out a way to get her out of the room in the North Tower. It wouldn't be easy, but there was more than one way to skin a cat. Alice not only had the ability to see the future; she had the ability to see many different possible futures by changing her decisions. This gave her a powerful edge over those around her. She used this ability to manipulate the future to her liking. She smiled as she rounded the corner and found a small group of vampires relaxing together in one of the common rooms.

Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled as the group of vampires stopped their conversation and acknowledged her presence. "Alec, Come with me a moment darling, I need to speak with you."

* * *

Time Jump

(Two and a half days into Bella's transformation)

Bella was on the last day of her transformation. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful vampire that he had ever seen. He was a little concerned that when she woke up with her improved sight, she might reject him. She was so perfect and he was so flawed.

Jasper was pulled from his thoughts when he heard vampires approaching. They were still very far away, but he suspected they were coming to check on them since no one had bothered to since Felix had left. He began to growl and crouched over Bella to protect her.

A thick cloying fog billowed up the staircase and seeped under the door. Jasper and Bella were trapped. Then everything went dark.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Leave ya'll hanging on a cliff long? Not in my nature :)**

**So far most of you guys want a vampire story, and it's really close on sweet Jasper vs mean Jasper**

**Chapter 27**

When Felix threatened Jasper it had changed Alice's vision for the future. More importantly it had led Bella to make a statement that had shocked Alice. Bella and Alice had been friends and she had been married to Jasper!

As Bella's heartbeat began to speed to a frantic pace Alice mourned the friendship they would never have. Alice longed for a female companion. Being the queen of the Volturi had its perks but it was lonely at the top. Aro and Alice were strong leaders and most vampires kept their distance from them out of fear. This made it hard to have and keep many true friends.

When Alice realized that Bella's time travel incident had some how brought her to Volterra, she was very grateful. She had tried to imagine herself living with the Cullens, pretending to be human, attending high school, scurrying through the forest hunting for animals. All of those things would have made her life a complete hell, but the thing that disturbed her most was when Bella had mentioned that she had been married to Jasper. Just to imagine it made Alice throw up in her mouth a little, it repulsed her. She wondered if he had been using his power on her to keep her with him, as that was the only way she felt a relationship between them would have ever been possible. Had the empath been using his power on Bella as well? Alice would find out soon enough.

Alice admired her fresh new manicure as she waited for Bella's transformation to be complete. Her assistants had made Bella look like a super model; styled hair, makeup, and designer clothes. Alice was very pleased with how Bella had turned out. She looked so much better now that she was dressed properly. Alice could almost imagine them as friends, but it was not meant to be.

Alice had foreseen that Bella would be a gifted vampire. Aro had been excited to train her and add her to their guard, but sometimes a gift could also be a curse. Bella's shield was going to be a nuisance to Alice. It had already started causing blind spots in some of her visions, which disturbed her and gave her headaches. Alice had explained to Aro how unromantic headaches made her, causing Aro to decide that it was best to send Bella away.

Alice poured Bella a glass full of deer blood, and took a step back. Bella's heart had stopped.

Bella sat up startled. Everything assaulted her senses and she moved with vampiric speed as she crouched and cowered in the corner of the room.

"No one is going to harm you Bella." Alice said as she waited patiently for Bella to adjust to her new enhanced senses.

Bella's head snapped up as she remembered everything all at once. She locked eyes with Alice. "Where is Jasper?"

"He's fine. He's still locked in the tower, and I hope he has put some God damn pants on!" Alice said as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I need to see him." Bella said as she rubbed at her chest. It was an empty aching feeling that she knew would only be cured by Jasper's presence.

"Is your chest aching dear? That's the mating pull. Marcus had assured me that you and Jasper are mates but I had my doubts with him being an empath and all." Alice smiled at Bella in an attempt to reassure her.

"May I go see him now? Are you going to let us go?" Bella asked her thoughts raced in her vampiric brain.

"Of course! You need to drink first. This is deer blood, I was going to offer you some of the good stuff, but you are strangely moral for a vampire." Alice handed Bella the glass.

Bella felt a burning in her throat. It was as if she had ingested hot sand. The red liquid smelled awful, but she was willing to try anything just to make the irritation go away. "That tastes horrible." Bella gasped.

"I know, but if I had offered you the human blood it would have made you so sad." Alice shrugged, and she flitted over to a full length mirror. "Come and have a look at your self." Alice said cheerfully as she turned the mirror towards Bella.

Bella couldn't believe it when she saw her reflection as a vampire for the very first time. She hardly recognized herself. Not only had her body and facial features been enhanced by her transformation, but she was dressed in very expensive clothing, and styled to perfection. Alice had obviously been playing dress up.

Bella turned and smiled at Alice. She realized that even though Alice was very different, she was in some ways still the same. "Thank you Alice."

"You are welcome Bella. I need you to help Jasper understand that he needs to calm down and act civil towards us. He's acting really aggressive right now. I understand why, but I keep having visions where he pushes us to the point where we destroy him. I have gone over some scenarios and you going to the tower alone is the only way to handle him. Explain to Jasper that we are letting you both go as long as he doesn't attack anyone. You may tell him that we have arranged for someone to escort you both back to America. He's here now. An old friend of yours, Carlisle, has agreed to take responsibility for you both. He has many properties, and he has offered to offer you an isolated place to stay while you go though your first year as a vampire. You are going to have to be careful when you approach the tower. Once you get close enough to hear his roars, yell up at him. He will recognize your voice. Take this satchel. It's filled with blood for Jasper. He needs to drink, he's worn himself down. Here's the key to the door." Alice said as she pressed the key into her hand.

Bella nodded and tossed the satchel over her sholder.

"Oh and Bella, I understand that you are a newborn but try not to ruin your dress." Alice warned.

With that Bella ran out into the court yard, and saw the tower in the distance. She could almost make out the sound of Jasper up there suffering.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: My internet connection has been cutting out! I read all of your reviews, and I love them all! **

**I didn't get time to reply, but here is a new chapter :) **

**Chapter 28**

Bella removed her high heels and ran towards the tower as fast as she could. She was impressed with her new-found abilities, and distracted by all the new sensations she felt; the grass beneath her feet, the smells in the air, the clarity of the clouds. Everything was so vibrant and clear.

She was so fascinated by the beauty of it all that she had forgotten to stop and yell to Jasper. She ran right into the range of his power, and was assaulted by a cocktail of painful and frightening emotions.

She dropped to the ground under his vicious attack and then a strange thing happened. She felt an energy surround her body from head to toe, and then her suffering stopped. She became aware that Jasper's attack hadn't ceased. She could still feel the pressure of it, but it wasn't causing her any discomfort.

She immediately stood up and yelled out Jasper's name.

He must have recognized her voice because his snarls quieted, and his attack abruptly stopped. "Bella!" Jasper reached for her though the small barred window of the tower.

Bella ran to him, across the yard, up the staircase, and finally she unlocked the heavy door and fell into his arms.

"They took you from me." Jasper sobbed as he held onto Bella. "I was so angry and worried."

Bella felt overwhelmed with love for him and squeezed him tightly. Then she heard a horrible crunching sound.

"You just broke my ribs!" Jasper gasped.

Bella released Jasper from her embrace and jumped back in shock. "I'm so sorry Jasper!" She threw her hands up in front of her face, and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll be alright Honey." Jasper groaned. He was so happy to have Bella with him that he hardly felt the pain. "What on earth are you wearing?" Jasper had never seen Bella wear makeup and fancy clothes. It stunned him. The dress she was wearing was clinging to her body in all the right places. It was the color red and left very little to the imagination.

"Oh, Alice dressed me. She's going to let us go free Jasper! We can go back to America!" Bella wanted to embrace Jasper again but held back. She removed the bag she had been carrying from around her shoulder, and removed the container of blood.

Bella noticed that Jasper's eyes were black as she knelt down on the floor beside him. "I brought you this blood Jasper. You look thirsty."

All Jasper could focus on was Bella. As she had walked towards him he had been entranced by the sway of her hips, the swell of her breasts, and the creaminess of her thighs. "I'm thirsty for you darlin'."

Jasper growled slightly as he pressed him self into Bella and kissed her passionately. "Did anybody else see you wearing this?" Jasper asked as he ripped the dress off her body.

"No!" Bella replied in shock at her sudden loss of clothing. She crossed her arms in front of her chest covering herself.

"Good, I would have killed them." Jasper said in a serious tone. He pushed his face into the crook of her neck; purring and licking and kissing her.

"No killing Jasper. They are only going to let us go if you behave." Bella whispered into Jasper's ear. Then she nipped at his neck and flicked her tongue around the edge of his ear.

Jasper removed his shorts quickly and pressed his throbbing erection between Bella's thighs. "How am I supposed to behave when you're doing this to me?" Jasper filled her with his love and lust as he became sheathed inside her.

"Oh God! Jasper, it's even better now! It feels even better than I remembered." Bella gasped as she realized that being a vampire had enhanced _all_ of her senses. She grabbed his ass and pulled him roughly closer to her. She would never feel close enough. She wanted him deeper.

There was a slight cracking noise and Jasper moaned into her chest as he sucked and licked her hardening nipples. "You're hurting me, Honey." He gasped.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Bella bit her lip and lifted her arms from Jasper's body and over her head.

Jasper had almost enjoyed her fingers digging into his granite skin in her moment of passion. It filled him with happiness that she still wanted him, and needed him. He felt drunk off of her love.

"Keep your hands in that beautiful hair of yours." Jasper kissed her as he lifted her up off the floor and laid her on the bed.

Jasper thought she looked like an angel writhing beneath him with her hands in her hair. Her breasts bounced up and down as he thrust into her, unrestrained with his passion.

He could feel her velvety tunnel tighten and caress him as she started to moan, low and long.

Jasper wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her, but when her body started to clamp down on him and she started making those noises, it made him incoherent. He couldn't hold back any longer. He filled her deeply and completely with the strength of his love, as they both came together.

Jasper collapsed on top of Bella and she bit him; marking him, claiming him as her mate. The sensation made Jasper jerk inside her. "I love you darlin', so much."

"I love you too Jasper, always."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: OK guys I'm so glad you are all still with me on my story! Happyghost LOVE!**

**I am going to post this chapter now since my internet connection has been sketchy :)**

**Chapter 29**

Bella and Jasper laid naked with their limbs intertwined, in a blissful state together on the small bed in the room at the top of the north tower. They had each other and they would also have their freedom. Bella gazed into Jasper's eyes and she noticed they were still black. "Are you thirsty Jasper?" Bella reached for the container of blood that Alice had given to her.

Jasper was really thirsty, but the smell of the stale blood was not at all appetizing. "It's probably spoiled by now. Animal blood tastes bad, and it's almost unbearable to drink it when it's cooled to room temperature."

Bella remembered the flavor of the blood she had tried earlier. It had been repulsive to her. She hoped that there would be something more palatable to sustain her through out the rest of her immortal life. "You mean it will taste better when I drink it straight from the animal?" she asked.

Jasper smiled. "Yes, it will taste much better fresh. All of the different creatures have slightly different flavors. We need to go hunt. I wonder if they are ready to let us go. I sure am ready to get out of here."

Jasper noticed that Bella's mood fell slightly. "What's the matter honey?" Jasper asked as he put on his jeans.

"They are letting us leave; I'm not sure when. I didn't tell you that we are going to have a chaperon. It's someone I used to know, Carlisle Cullen. He has taken responsibility for us."

Jasper stared at Bella as she sat naked on the bed. She looked so sweet. Her makeup was messed up, and her hair looked like a bird had made a nest on her head, and she was obviously worried for some reason about Carlisle, whoever he was.

Jasper handed Bella his shirt and his shorts. "I'm sorry I messed up your nice dress, Honey."

"I'm not." Bella smiled.

"Why are you feeling worried? Is it about Carlisle? Did he ever treat you badly?"

"I just really don't want to have to see the Cullens again." Bella looked at Jasper with a sad pleading look.

Jasper could tell Bella was dealing with some deep dark emotions when she thought about the Cullens, but Jasper had no idea what had happened between them. She had tried to talk about them early on, but he had always changed the subject. Jasper was curious, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"We don't have to live with them Darlin'. It's going to be just you and me. I'm going to take care of you." Jasper hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

Bella's scattered thoughts went back to the Cullens. She had no memories of them from this reality, so it would be hard to relate to them. Edward wasn't living with the Cullens the last time she had spoken with Carlisle, but he would visit them eventually. Now that Carlisle had knowledge of Bella's transformation Edward would eventually find out about Bella being an immortal. Would Edward be so bold as to seek her out? She really hoped not. Then there was a certain awkwardness she felt about having to explain her past to Jasper. How would he react to finding out that she had been in love with another vampire? She decided that now was not a good time to explain her past with the Cullens to him. He had been through enough today.

She looked at her mate. He was trying so hard to reassure her. He smiled sweetly as he studied her. His hair was disheveled and his hand ran over the fresh bite mark on his neck. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and he took her hand in his, and she knew everything would be fine.

"Yes, let's go." Bella smiled as she put on Jasper's shirt and shorts. "Does your neck hurt? I'm sorry I bit you. I'm not sure I even realized what I was doing."

"No don't be sorry. It feels warm, and it will always remind me of you. You bit me because we are mates. It's instinctual for vampires to claim their mates in that way. When I bit you it happened the same way. I wanted to discuss it with you-"

Bella cut him off. "I wanted you to do it Jasper, don't ever question that."

Jasper could feel her sincerity and her love for him. "I feel the same way about you claiming me darlin'. I am so lucky to have you. All the other vampires will know by our marks that we are mated. It's like marriage but stronger, mated vampires are only separated by death."

Bella liked the thought of that. She pulled Jasper to her and kissed him deeply, and ran her fingers through his hair. She began to purr as he lifted her off the floor with his strong arms never breaking their kiss.

"Knock-knock!" said a cheerful voice, and the door swung open. It was Alice and beside her stood Carlisle. Carlisle looked away in embarrassment; if he could blush he would have been completely red.

"Carlisle needs to get back soon, so we came to ..." Alice looked furious. "What has happened to you? Your dress! Your hair!" Alice wailed.

Bella bit her lip. She suddenly felt very self conscious. There was no mirror in the room, and as she ran her hands over her hair she could tell that is was wild and tangled.

Jasper felt Bella's embarrassment, and spoke for her. "I'm sorry Alice." He said in a strong clear confident voice. "Bella has claimed me as her mate, and I was so thrilled with her that I tore her dress off." Jasper made eye contact with Carlisle, letting him know that Bella was taken. He didn't feel any attraction between Carlisle and Bella, but he wanted Carlisle to know who Bella belonged to all the same.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I should have known that _you _were responsible for this mess." Her arms flailed around as she spoke . "We will just have to get Bella cleaned up again." Alice glided across the floor and picked up the scraps of dress sorrowfully as she mourned for it.

Alice's features glazed over momentarily with a vision, her eyes squinted and she grimaced in pain. "You all should go hunt together before you get cleaned up. You will just get messy again. Carlisle will take you. He knows the area well. Then you all can come back and get cleaned up before you go."

"Thank you Alice, for everything!" Bella said as they left the tower to go on her first hunt.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hello my dear readers :) It's Happyghost Doritos story time again! Send me review love *Kisses***

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Hi Carlislie." Bella smiled sheepishly at her former father figure.

"Hi Bella." Carlisle smiled back at Bella but it didn't reach his eyes.

"This is Jasper Whitlock, my mate." Bella stressed the word mate, hoping that Carlisle would understand she was no longer interested in his son.

"Yes, of course. I'm Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you." Carlisle shook hands with Jasper, and smiled briefly. "Bella told me you we're part of my coven in her alternate reality, and Aro explained to me how he found you many years ago." Carlisle glanced at Jasper's scars and winced.

"Right." Jasper didn't know what to say to Carlisle. There was a lot of tension between them, and Jasper felt like he was being kept in the dark about something. He didn't like that at all.

"If you two will follow me I'll show you where I used to hunt. You know Aro and I are old friends. We are very different but we have a mutual respect for each other. I assured him that I would take responsibility for the both of you."

Jasper understood what Carlisle meant. It would mean punishment for Carlisle if Jasper or Bella did anything wrong. "I understand what you are saying, and thank you sir, for anything you did to help us get out of here."

"Not a problem, son. I see by your eye color that you've done this before. I'll leave you and Bella for a while. Let's go hunt. We have a plane to catch." Carlisle ran off into the forest.

Jasper took Bella by the hand and smiled. "Let's go this way. I hear a group of boar. Can you hear them?"

Bella listened; she could hear the sound of soft grunts and scraping hooves in the distance. "I can hear them!" She said excitedly.

Jasper whispered. "We are going to move quietly towards them, and attack together. It's pretty instinctual. If you aren't able to catch one on your first try, we will try again."

Venom pooled in Bella's mouth at the thought of drinking hot pumping blood. She was feeling thirsty again. "Let's go."

When they reached the boar Jasper jumped first, and easily caught a large male. The beast hit the ground and let out its final squeal as Jasper broke its neck and drank greedily. He hadn't fed in days. When he was done drinking he looked for Bella. She had disappeared. He couldn't see, smell, or feel her. Jasper began to panic. "Bella!" He yelled.

"I'm over here!" She hollered back.

Jasper ran as fast as he could in the direction of Bella's voice. When he found her, he couldn't believe it. She had caught a boar, and she was feeding from it. He could see her but he couldn't sense her. Then Jasper realized that Bella had a gift. He approached her slowly and noticed that she was completely blank to him, no emotions, no scent. He wondered if the shield worked both ways. Could his gift penetrate it? He sent out waves of lethargy, and realized that it couldn't touch her. He stepped closer to her and could almost feel the shield. He reached out and pressed on it. "Darlin' you have a gift." He said in awe.

Bella turned to look at Jasper, and realized that the energy was back, surrounding her. "That happened once before." Bella said. "I don't know how I'm doing it."

"You will learn to control it one day." Jasper said. "Can you turn it off? I can't feel you when you've got that shield up."

Bella stood up and focused on the energy that surrounded her. It wasn't going away.

"Maybe you are protecting your kill. Step away from the boar. Try to forget about feeding." Jasper advised.

Bella moved away from her meal and went to go sit on a large rock. She closed her eyes and attempted to forget about how satisfying it had been drinking the blood while it was still hot.

Jasper waited patiently for the shield to dissipate. Finally he could feel her emotions again and she could feel his. He was definitely projecting.

"Like what you see?" Bella teased.

Jasper leapt to her side. He was still shirtless, and his chest shimmered slightly in the spotty sunlight that filtered in through the forest canopy. His jeans fit snuggly around his thick muscular thighs; he had gotten them a little dirty when he had tackled the boar to the ground. Bella on the other hand was covered in blood. It had run down her face and completely covered the front of the shirt Jasper had lent her. He thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His mate, wearing his clothes, covered in blood.

"I think you like what you see." Jasper leaned over and kissed Bella's mouth. "I think you spilled a little blood." He grinned and licked the blood off her bottom lip. "I'm going to have to clean you up."

Bella knew that Carlisle was in the forest somewhere, but being a newborn made her emotions volatile. The sensations that Jasper sent coursing though her body overrode any rational thoughts she might have had.

Bella pushed Jasper onto his back and got on top of him. She growled into his mouth as she kissed him and rocked back and forth over his erection, relieving the delicious ache that was building between her thighs.

Jasper knew what Bella wanted and he was going to give it to her. He ripped the shirt off her body and sat up so that he could lick the blood that had soaked through the shirt from her chest and neck.

"You taste so sweet. I'm going to eat you for dessert." Jasper said as he sucked on her nipples one after the other; making sure to give them both equal attention.

The mention of dessert made Bella remember the sweet taste of Jasper's essence. She wanted to feel him in her mouth and taste him on her tongue. Bella pushed Jasper back so that he was lying down. When she went to remove his jeans, he grabbed her hands.

"Let me do that darlin'." Jasper smiled as he removed his pants and threw them to the side.

Bella moved with vampire speed and was above Jasper's manhood before the pants hit the ground. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and maintained eye contact with Jasper as she lowered her mouth to the head of his throbbing erection."

"Oh good God Damn girl!" Jasper yelled as he grabbed at the rock beneath him; breaking off small pieces. No one had ever placed their mouth on him before. The feel of her mouth and the visual of her enjoying him in that way made Jasper crazy with lust. He watched as she licked up and down his shaft with her soft pink tongue. Then she would put it all the way in her mouth as far as it would go and suck all the way back up and then down again. He was about to explode. He had to warn her. "Bella. So good. So close." He managed to whisper.

Bella just started working him faster, and she moaned with him in her mouth, as if to tell him that she wanted him to cum there.

Jasper couldn't last another second, he was already there. His head and eyes rolled back and he let loose the most primal sounding grunts and moans. His orgasm was out of control. He projected it into Bella and she started to cum with him, moaning in pleasure as the waves crashed over her body and Jasper filled her mouth with his salty sweetness.

"I've never….that was…." Jasper couldn't even form a sentence.

Bella felt extremely sexy and powerful that she had rendered Jasper speechless. That she could affect him in that way. She was radiantly happy as she kissed him. Neither of them could stop smiling.

Just then they heard Carlisle yell. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh no!" Bella covered her face in embarrassment when she realized that Carlisle must have felt Jasper projecting too.

Jasper jumped up and put on his jeans quickly. He didn't know what to say. He felt a little strange when he considered that Carlisle might have accidentally shared his private moment.

"Damn it Bella, your shirt is ruined." He tossed it over to her as he ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"You did that Jasper! You tore the shirt." Bella chastised as she tried to cover her chest with the bloody scrap of fabric.

"I know! I wasn't thinking straight!" Jasper replied

"Are you decent?" Carlisle yelled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" Bella shouted.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter we meet Jizzy pants Carlisle! **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Happyghost hugs ! Thank you readers, reviewers, and lurkers! Especially the reviewers ya'll are awesome! I get so excited when I read my reviews! **

**Chapter 31**

Jasper and Bella made their way towards Carlisle, who was waiting for them at the edge of the forest. All three of them were extremely embarrassed and could hardly look each other in the eye. Bella noticed that Carlisle's usually perfect hair was disheveled, his clothes were dirty, and there was a very noticeable stain in the crotch area of his khaki pants. She kept her eyes down after noticing the stain; she could only look at her feet.

Jasper was also feeling really embarrassed and he was projecting again; which was not helping the situation for anyone.

By the time Jasper and Bella met Carlisle in the clearing he had figured out what had happened. Seeing Bella struggling to cover herself with the mangled shirt confirmed everything. He could see that they were just as embarrassed as he was. It brought back his colorful memories of Esme's newborn days. Esme had been quite wild as a newborn, and Carlisle had enjoyed that period of their relationship very much.

Carlisle tried to diffuse the tension with his kindness. "Would you like to wear my shirt Bella? I can see that you've torn yours hunting." Carlisle looked to Jasper for permission before removing his shirt and giving it to Bella.

"Thank you so much." Bella said as she hid behind Jasper and pushed her arms through the sleeves and attempted to button up the slightly dusty white shirt Carlisle had given to her. "_I_ didn't tear the shirt though, Jasper did."

Jasper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms refusing to look at anyone.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "I'm very aware of what happened Bella, I was just being polite. I can tell how uncomfortable and embarrassed you both are. Aro told me about Jasper being an empath but the range of his power is surprising."

"I'm very sorry sir." Jasper said. "I have very little control over my power sometimes, and this is all very new to me." He smiled at Bella and took her hand.

"It's understandable. When I changed Esme, my mate, I was in a very similar situation." Carlisle mused. "Although when we get back to the castle, I expect that someone is going to have some fun at our expense."

So they ran back towards the castle, hoping that no one would see them. Two shirtless blonde gods and a disheveled brunette goddess all smelling like sex.

Aro, Alice, and a few members of their guard including Felix were waiting for them in the court-yard. Alice looked like she was in pain with her head in her hands, and Aro looked very excited to see the three of them returning together. Felix looked interested.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" Aro tilted his head and a look of amusement spread across his face. "Whatever have you been up to with our young friends, Carlisle? I can tell you must have really enjoyed your hunt." Aro cackled as he pointed to the stain that marred the front of Carlisle's trousers.

The members of the guard all began to laugh as well. Everyone was laughing at the disheveled trio except Alice. She looked miserable.

Felix, who had been staring a hole through the thin white dress shirt that Bella was wearing took a step forward and said, "I knew Jasper alone wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. She's…."

Before Felix had a chance to finish his sentence, Jasper and Carlisle had both lunged at him in a fit of anger. Jasper had removed his head as Carlisle had wrestled his large body to the ground.

Aro stood stunned and slack-jawed at the scene, his best fighter laid headless on the ground, taken out by the peaceful Doctor and the scarred empath. "Whatever has gotten into you today old friend?" Aro asked as he glided over to touch Carlisle's arm. Then Aro saw everything clearly, and began to laugh in a strange and high-pitched voice. "This is going to be a wonderful story for you to take home to Esme, dear friend. No wrong has been done here; the empath has just swept our usually peaceful friend Carlisle up in his emotions." Aro wrapped an arm around Carlisle and patted him on the back. "You must visit more often, and bring your friends with you, this has been most amusing."

Then Aro turned to speak to Bella. "And you Bell-a!" Aro said with an exaggerated accent. "What a lovely immortal you have become. I must try again. May I read you?"

Bella took Aro's outstretched hand and he shook his head in disbelief. "What an interesting gift! She is completely blank to me! You must come back my dear, when you have learned to control your power. My sweet Alice has been experiencing some trouble with her visions because of your shield. Otherwise we would keep you here."

Alice growled lowly in annoyance. She was ready for them to leave. Her visions had become spotty, and she had been unable to see some details for a party that she had been excitedly planning. "They need to get cleaned up now! As soon as Bella and Jasper learn to control their gifts we will have them back. I'll even throw a big party in their honor. Follow me Bella. I have a room with a shower waiting for you. Alice walked on top of Felix's headless body with her pointy heels as she took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the castle. "I've never liked him much." She said as she kicked his head out of the way.

Aro just laughed at his spirited mate, and told the guard to take Felix and his head to the East tower. "I wish I could stay with you longer, but I have to attend to Felix now." A dark grin spread across Aro's face. "Carlisle, you are welcome back anytime. Don't be a stranger." Then Aro pointed to a member of his guard. "You both may follow Emilio; he will show you where you can get cleaned up. My Darling Alice has picked out some new clothes for you as well. Take care of Bella for us; she has a standing invitation to join our guard when she learns to control that wonderful gift of hers."

Then Aro turned and sped off towards the East Tower to take care of Felix.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hello everybody:) I was walking through the store the other day and every time I pass by Doritos it makes me smile! My story is winding down and I am going to be doing an epilogue and then an exciting alternate ending after the last chapter so keep reading... and reviewing! Thank you!**

**Chapter 32**

After Aro left, Carlisle and Jasper were led back into the castle to get cleaned up. They all had been given separate rooms to bathe and dress. These rooms were nice, unlike the room in the tower. They were decorated lavishly and felt very inviting, like those of a fine hotel. Jasper took his clothes from his room and then walked back down the hall to find Bella's room. He didn't want to leave her alone for a minute. He was worried for her safety, but also, he needed to be close to her to calm himself.

He found her in the shower and quickly joined her. He washed her under the scalding hot spray, every inch of her body, worshipping her, and then sent her off to get dressed. After Jasper had finished cleaning up, he got out of the shower and was drying himself off when he felt Bella lusting after him. He looked up and saw her peeking in at him through a crack in the door.

"If you keep that up we are going to miss our flight out of here, darlin'." Jasper chuckled.

Bella bit her lip, turned from the door, and went to sit on the bed. When Jasper made his way out of the bathroom he found her half dressed, looking through some documents that Alice had made for them. When Bella had opened the packet she had found ID's, birth certificates, social security cards, and a large amount of cash. She couldn't stop smiling as she stared at her new license.

"Isabella Whitlock," she said out loud as she handed Jasper the small piece of plastic.

"I like the sound of that." Jasper purred. "I'd like it if we could get married one day."

"Apparently we already are." Bella laughed and handed Jasper a marriage certificate that she had found in the stack of documents.

"I mean it Bella. I'd like to marry you. To see you walk towards me in a white dress, and for us to declare our love for one another to whoever is listening." Jasper embraced Bella and kissed her sweetly.

"That's so romantic Jasper." Bella smiled into his chest. "I'd love that."

Jasper felt warm as he picked up his mate and swung her around. "You make me so happy, darlin'."

There was a knock on the door. Some of Alice's assistants had come to dress Bella. Jasper took his clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed, while the assistants did their job.

When Jasper came out, he saw Bella had put on a beautiful light blue dress. He noticed that her dress was the exact same color as his shirt. "We match." He said as he walked over to Bella and the two assistant vampires that were fixing Bella's hair and makeup.

One of the assistants looked up at Jasper and warned. "Alice said you are not to tear this dress, or there will be hell to pay."

Jasper put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, I'm not going to touch it." Jasper backed up and sat on the bed

Bella liked the outfit that Jasper was wearing. He looked like he had just walked off of the pages of a fashion magazine. As her eyes roamed up his long legs covered by khaki pants, then to the light blue v-neck knit shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places, she began to purr.

Jasper smiled at her winked.

The two assistants just clicked their tongues and shook their heads.

When Bella was finally ready they went out into the hall and found Carlisle. Alice had given them all new luggage filled with new clothes, and she had seen them off as they boarded the private jet that would take them back to America.

The flight back was uncomfortable for Jasper. He didn't like being in an airplane, but there was something else that bothered him during the flight; warring emotions. He knew for sure that Carlisle and Bella were keeping something from him. He could feel each of them worrying over something the whole way back.

Finally, after the flight had landed in a remote field and they had started the hour long drive towards Carlisle's property, Jasper asked. "What is going on with you two?"

Carlisle looked to Bella for permission. He wasn't sure if Jasper knew anything about her previous life with his family. Bella wouldn't answer Carlisle's gaze. She just looked at her feet, uncomfortable and unable to speak.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "I'm taking you to one of my properties that I haven't used in years. You two may stay there as long as you like, but I would warn you, if you stay there too long you may eventually have company. Carlisle looked at Bella through the rear view mirror as he spoke, willing her to say something, to give him a signal that it would be alright to bring up the topic that they had been avoiding.

Jasper felt Bella's emotions go nuts. "What's going on, Honey? You can tell me anything."

Bella took a deep breath. "Carlisle's son Edward used to be my boyfriend. In my other reality he left me, and in this reality he left me."

"In this reality he is still in love with her, Jasper." Carlisle stated. "He thinks she is his mate, but he would not change her, instead he left her and ran off to sulk; to where I'm not sure. He might call us once a month. He is a mind reader, Jasper. If he comes home to visit, and I accidentally think of Bella, he will know."

Jasper was stunned to silence hearing about Bella's romantic past with another vampire. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but that would have to wait until they were alone.

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle continued. "I won't be able to invite you to see my family. I have to keep you a secret from them. I can't risk Edward knowing you are immortal, or knowing where you are because he could come and look for you. When two male vampires decide on the same female as a mate, it usually ends in a fight to the death. I would hate for it to come to that, Edward or Jasper dying fighting over you.

Bella shuddered at the thought. She had not realized how serious the situation was. "I understand Carlisle; we won't stay in your house for very long."

Jasper couldn't help but wonder if Bella's feelings of worry were for him or for Edward.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Jasper needs some reassurance ladies...heh heh heh! Let's give it to him :)**

**Then read my other note at the bottom :)**

**Chapter 33**

Jasper didn't say anything to Bella until Carlisle had said good-bye and driven away. They walked into the house and sat down on the couch, facing each other. He could feel that she was ready to talk and whether he was ready or not, it was a conversation that they needed to have.

"Did you love him? Do you love him?" Jasper asked as he took her hands in his. His past insecurities had made him unsure even though his empathic power told him otherwise.

Bella's red eyes locked to Jasper's golden ones, and she sighed as she squeezed his hands, and willed him to understand. "I did love him, but I don't now, and I never loved him the way that I love you."

That was all Jasper needed to hear. "Thank goodness." He whispered as he embraced her and captured her mouth with his. Forcing the joy and love he felt for her into her, breaking the trepidation and worry she had felt. There would be no more of those negative feelings between them.

Jasper kissed Bella with all of his passion and want as he laid her down across the couch. Bella was gasping by the time she was able to break free from his kisses and say, "He never kissed me like you do, he never touched me in this way."

"Good, but I don't want to hear anymore about him. I hate him, and your mine. You will always be mine, Bella Whitlock." Jasper said as he ran his hand up her leg, all the way up her dress, until his hand reached her underwear.

"Are you going to kill him?" Bella asked.

"You don't want that, do you?" Jasper sighed as he felt her worry with his gift and the lace of her panties with his fingers.

"No, I'd rather avoid him, if at all possible." Bella said.

"Let's try not to tear this dress; I'm kind of partial to it." Jasper said changing the subject, as he lifted the dress until the skirt was up around Bella's waist. She was wearing some frilly little light blue panties that matched the dress and he needed them to come off. "Lift up, Honey."

Bella lifted her hips and Jasper slid the panties down over her legs and removed her shoes. Then he knelt between her legs, and looked up at her admiring her beauty. "I won't lose you Bella, and I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said before he stuck his index and middle finger in his mouth, wetting them, then sliding them into her slick hot core.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed as Jasper's warm mouth covered her clit. She almost jumped off the couch when he swirled his tongue around and around, but one of Jasper's arms was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his mouth. He looked up at her and purred before closing his eyes as he lapped at her sweet nectar.

"I'd never leave you Jasper. You're everything to me. Can't you feel my love?" Bella whispered between gasps.

Jasper lifted his mouth from her sex for a moment and said. "I feel you Darlin'. You are so close. I want you to come for me. Only I can do this for you. Only I can make you feel this way."

"Yes, Jasper, Yes." She chanted as he returned his hot mouth to her body and thrust his fingers into her faster and faster until she began to moan and squirm beneath his mouth. She grabbed at his hair as she came undone and screamed out his name as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her again and again.

"I need you, Darlin'." He said his voice low and serious as he took off his clothes and turned Bella so that she was kneeling over the couch. When he entered her from behind she began to come again, clamping down on him, milking him, and the sensation drove Jasper crazy with lust. He leaned his body over her back and reached his arms around to feel of her breasts. Finding them covered by the dress, he ripped off the offending fabric including her bra and held on to her chest squeezing her nipples while he rocked his pelvis against her backside slowly and then quickly until Bella was vibrating with passion. Bella felt the sensation of Jasper's ministrations to her breasts shoot electrical jolts of pleasure all the way down her body and settle right between her legs. That sensation coupled with Jasper's deep penetration and the delicious feel of skin slapping against skin, made Bella feel as though she was having an out-of-body experience. Jasper was sending her from one orgasm to another. She had never dreamed that being taken from behind would be so erotic. Something about the angle of penetration and the way he stroked her magical spot deep inside made her moan and tremble. She not only felt his length but she could also feel his heavy sac tapping against her clit, making her incoherent. Her legs were quivering and her body was beginning to tighten again around his shaft. She felt the frame of the couch snap and break beneath her hands, and the metal keened and groaned in protest as she braced herself upon the furniture. Jasper increased the pace of his love-making as he slammed into her unable to hold back any longer. Bella threw her head back and moaned as her third and most powerful orgasm overtook her body. Jasper finished with a wild roar coming strong and deep inside her, and as he came he bit her shoulder, filling her with his venom from his mouth as well as from his member.

Bella screamed out in pleasure as she collapsed into the broken couch, Jasper falling over top of her, still inside her. They were both panting and gasping and throbbing from the sensation of the love that they had made. Jasper was licking Bella's neck and healing the new mating mark that he had given her. He was reluctant to pull out of her. He just wanted to stay joined with her as long as possible. Nothing could come between them, no one would try to take her away from him ever again.

"You tore my clothes again." Bella said between labored breaths.

"It couldn't be helped darlin'." Jasper whispered as he kissed her. "You broke the couch." He teased.

"I know." Bella giggled and Jasper inadvertently slid out from between her legs.

"Let's get cleaned up and get out of here. We'll leave some money so that they can buy a new couch. If you want to you can write a letter to Edward and warn him not to come looking for us. I know you don't want me to kill him, but if he tries to take you away from me, I'm not sure what I'll do." Jasper said as he held Bella tightly, hoping she would understand.

"Alright," Bella said. "Where do we go from here?"

Jasper smiled. "Let's go back to Texas and pick up some things. I'll go rent a truck. It will be a long drive; we will have plenty of time to discuss where you'd like to settle down, Mrs. Whitlock."

**AN: I have had such fun writing this! I think I have only one more chapter, and then and epilogue, and also a super awesome alternate ending! I am going to try sending the epilogue and alternate ending to a Beta. I have been wanting to try it out. For you guys that means it will take longer :( So all my impatient readers (like me)...hang in there! I usually finish a chapter and then post it immediately. I'm like a story posting, review getting junkie :) Maybe a Beta will help me improve my writing skills :D**

**Happyghost love ya'll!**


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Hey everybody! Thank you readers and reviewers for joining me for my last chapter :) (Should I be crying?)

"Letsjustdance" did a great job pre-reading / beta-ing this chapter, and she was super fast! Thank you!

Two more optional Chapters coming up. An epilogue, where Edward shows up, and an alternate ending that includes some more time travel!

Happyghost LOVE to you all!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Bella left a note telling Edward not to come looking for her, and more than enough cash for the Cullens to buy a new couch. Jasper and Bella then took a nice long shower together and changed into some of the clothes that Alice had packed for them.

Then Jasper left Bella at the house and ran into town to find a rental truck. He hated leaving Bella at the house alone, but she was a newborn and was not yet ready to control her feeding urges. When he returned with a small U-Haul, Bella ran out of the house and met him half way down the long winding private road that led up to the house.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jasper asked as he jumped out of the truck.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't stand you being gone. I felt so alone and worried. I didn't know if or when you'd ever get back." Bella said as she held on to Jasper tightly. He could feel her anxiety and he remembered how difficult it was to be a newborn vampire.

"It's alright, honey. I didn't like leaving you either. I will get us some new cell phones, so if I ever have to leave you again, we will be able to call one another." Jasper said as he tried to calm her.

"You are never leaving me again Jasper." Bella pushed her face into Jasper's chest as she spoke. She knew that she was being irrational, but she didn't care.

"You aren't ready to control yourself around humans Bella. You could slaughter a whole town, and then we'd have to go back to Volterra." Jasper warned.

"How do you know? I bet I could handle being around humans just fine." Bella crossed her arms stubbornly and stood back from Jasper as he smirked at her.

"Bella. Go take a seat in the truck for me." Jasper said as he opened the door.

Bella smelled something delicious coming from the cab of the truck so she jumped in. Venom filled her mouth and she had to swallow it back many times. Her senses were on high alert, she felt anxious, and her throat was burning with thirst. It felt like her throat was filled with hot sand all of a sudden, and she knew she would do absolutely anything to quench her thirst.

Jasper could feel all of her emotions go haywire, and the strength of her bloodlust was so potent that it started making Jasper extremely thirsty as well. "That's the scent of a human, Bella. Just imagine if there was one here beside you."

"Is there one here?" Bella became excited at the thought, and jumped out of the truck.

"No, there's no one here but me, darlin'. Let's go hunt."

After their hunt they put their luggage in the truck and started off on their long drive to Texas. Bella could handle being in the cab of the truck and smelling the sweet scent of the human after she had hunted. They had only driven a short while before Bella started worrying again.

"What's going on, Darlin'?" Jasper asked, feeling her worry and also some guilt.

"I don't want to kill anybody. What if I can't control myself?" Bella cried.

"I promise I will help you. I can feel you Bella. If you start to get worked up, I can calm you down. Heck, I can even knock you out. Stop worrying, Honey." Then Jasper turned on the radio and Bella started to feel a lot better.

They had been driving almost non-stop and the trip had gone very well. Jasper and Bella were both very excited to start their new lives together. They knew they were getting closer to Texas when the radio stations started playing a lot more Spanish music. When Jasper scanned the stations, it seemed like every other one they heard was in Spanish.

"We need to stop and get gas again Bella. I'm going to get off at this exit. You did great last time. Just hold your breath, and I'll handle everything else." Jasper said as he sent her some much needed reassurance.

When they pulled up to the gas station there was hardly anyone around. Jasper ran in and paid. Then returned to the pump and smiled at Bella as he filled up the tank.

An old work truck pulled into the pump on Bella's side of the truck. Its speakers were blaring Spanish Banda music, and four workers got out of the truck to stretch. "Mira, la gringa." One of the men said as he walked around the truck.

Jasper felt everything at once; Bella's bloodlust and the lust of the workmen that were now all staring at Bella and making whistling and clicking noises with their tongues.

Jasper wanted Bella to kill the men, sort of, but he knew she would feel bad about it later. He wanted to kill them himself, but he couldn't put Bella at risk. Thinking quickly, he made Bella extremely lethargic, and then he stepped around the side of the truck so that the men could see him.

The workmen were very intimidated when they saw Jasper, and they immediately became very frightened. Jasper used their fear and magnified it until they were all cowering and pissing themselves. Then he got in the truck and drove away. When the coast was clear, he woke Bella up and explained what had happened, what nearly happened, and she was grateful to him for both fending off her 'admirers' and keeping her from killing them.

By the time they were back on the highway, Jasper decided that wherever they settled it needed to be far away from humans.

* * *

When they arrived at Jasper's old property, everything was pretty much how he had left it. It took him some time to get his sculptures loaded in the U-Haul. Then he found Bella in the house messing around in the bags of stuff that he had bought before they had been taken to Volterra. "You really did tear the roof off!" Bella ran to Jasper and kissed him. "How did you get all of this stuff Jasper?"

"I paid someone to buy it for me. I'm sorry we didn't get to have our romantic evening." Jasper said as he looked at the pile of stuff that he had bought for Bella when she was still human.

"We are going to have a very romantic evening Mr. Whitlock, just as soon as we get to our new home." Bella smiled as she picked up a bag from the floor.

"I guess you won't need these anymore." Jasper teased as he picked up a bag of Doritos and handed it to her.

Jasper could feel Bella's curiosity as she opened the bag and took out a chip. "It's not going to taste the same." Jasper warned.

Bella quickly stuck the chip in her mouth and started to chew it. "It tastes like dirt!" She groaned, as she ran out the door to spit out the offending food from her mouth.

Jasper just laughed at Bella, and picked up the futon to load it in the truck.

After Bella recovered from her first taste of human food as a vampire, she grabbed a few bags and helped Jasper load the truck. She saw Jasper's statues lying in the back of the U-Haul and a fabulous idea came to her. "Jasper, can we send my Mom the statue of me sleeping? It would mean so much to her."

Jasper knew that Bella felt guilty over her parents' suffering. They thought she had died in a freak accident, which was the cover story set up by the Volturi. "I think that's a great idea, Darlin'. We can ship it to her anonymously. Besides, I don't need it anymore now that I have the real you, forever." Jasper smiled. He really didn't want to give up the statue, but Bella's happiness was more important to him, and giving the statue to her Mom would make her happy. So they would do it.

"I think that's everything." Jasper said as he closed the roll down door over his few possessions. "Where are we off to now, Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Let's go far, far away where no one will ever find us." Bella smiled.

"How about Alaska?" Jasper asked.

"Sounds good to me!"

Bella and Jasper drove off into the sunset and their future together looked bright. They were fortunate because nothing bad would ever happen to them again…or so they thought.

* * *

Until 10 years later! Edward shows up in my Super Epilogue !


	35. Epilogue

**Thank you "Letsjustdance" for Beta-ing this chapter for me!**

**Read my note after the story!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jasper and Bella settled down in a remote part of Alaska. At first they lived in a little rental cabin. Jasper paid for a year up front, utilities included. The little cabin served its purpose. It was a place to live while Jasper built Bella her own little dream house, just like she asked for, up in the mountains where no one would ever find them.

Jasper built the house all by himself. He would get supplies delivered to the rental cabin, and then run them up the mountain. Bella would watch Jasper work on their new house every day. He looked incredibly sexy when he was working. He would take off his shirt so Bella could watch his muscles flex as he did manual labor for her. Inevitably they spent more time making love than working on the house, but eventually Jasper had finished it. It gave Jasper a sense of pride to be able to provide for Bella and care for her with his own hands. He finally felt worthy and important. His self-esteem soared and he became very confident, sometimes even cocky. All his troubles were in the past.

By the time the house was finished, Bella was through the worst of her newborn stage. She had accompanied Jasper into town to help him pick out some furniture, and she was able to control her blood lust.

Jasper and Bella loved their home. It was a unique house. It looked somewhat like a log cabin, but more modern. The roof was made of a reinforced glass, so that they could always see the sky. Jasper had built the roof like that for two reasons. It reminded him of how his old house had looked when he had taken the roof off, and it made the house a light and cheerful place. There was also a large fireplace that they used every day. The location of the house was so remote that there was no electricity or plumbing. They were vampires so they didn't need those things anyway. Jasper would use the fireplace and a giant kettle to melt huge chunks of ice down into hot bath water for Bella. He had installed a very large tub, and they enjoyed taking long hot baths together. They just wanted to be far away from anyone, and to be left alone.

Everything seemed to be perfect for many years, but one day while Jasper was collecting snow to heat up for a bath, he smelled the scent of a male vampire. It was the scent of a stranger, perhaps just a nomad passing through but Jasper was disturbed nonetheless, so he ran as fast as he could back down the mountain to find Bella.

She was safe. Bella immediately knew something was wrong with Jasper. She had felt him projecting his fear all the way down the mountain. "What's wrong?" She asked as she ran to embrace him.

"I smelled the scent of a vampire up on the mountain. It was unfamiliar to me, but I'm sure it was a male. Bella, it might be time we moved. I can't stand the thought of having to go back to Volterra." Jasper's worry was palatable.

"Oh no." Bella shook her head. "Where would we go? This is our home, Jasper."

"You have great control now darlin'. We could travel around the world. We could go anywhere you wanted." Jasper tried to lighten the heaviness that weighed upon them by being optimistic.

"I'm not sure we should just up and leave Jasper." Bella said as she looked around the house Jasper had built for her. "It might have been just a nomad passing through. I think we should wait and see what happens. When we decide to move, I'd rather it be because we choose to, not because we feel forced."

Jasper had agreed to wait and see what happened. Days turned into weeks, and there wasn't any sign of another vampire. Jasper and Bella had stopped worrying about the possible threat, and had gone back to living their lives as usual.

Then one day while they were out in the woods hunting together Jasper felt some strong emotions, and he was certain they weren't coming from Bella; shock, curiosity, and longing? Jasper growled loudly and shouted to Bella to shield herself, and go hide. When he felt her shield go up he projected a massive amount of anguish. It was enough to knock whoever was longing after his woman to the ground. He ran into the forest, towards the sound of someone in pain. As he neared his target, he realized that there were two scents. Then he saw two male vampires writhing around in the snow in anguish.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped. Bella had followed Jasper without his permission. He had wanted her to stay away for her own safety, but she was worried for him and couldn't stay put.

Jasper snorted like an angry bull when he saw Bella behind the tree. "You were supposed to stay hidden, Darlin'."

"I couldn't stay away, Jasper. I had to see if you were alright."

Jasper couldn't be mad at Bella for following him. She was so damn sweet. "Do you recognize these two?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's Edward and Emmett." Bella said.

Jasper figured that the larger one must be Edward. "Ah-ha, so you just couldn't stay away could you asshole?" Jasper asked as he picked up the large male by his throat and squeezed until his flesh cracked and popped.

"Jasper that's Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"What? You mean that scrawny little boy there is Edward?" Jasper laughed as he dropped Emmett and kicked the smaller body with his boot. "You sure? Whatever did you see in him, Honey? He's so puny, and delicate. Look I can pick his head off with one hand." Jasper chuckled darkly as he snapped Edwards head off and threw it into the forest. Jasper smiled in satisfaction when he finally heard the thud of Edward's head as it hit something yards away.

Jasper was a little surprised when he turned and found Bella fussing over Emmett. "What are you doing? They deserve to burn. He could hurt you Bella. Get away from him!"

"No Jasper, don't burn Emmett. You'll like him, I think. He's not going to hurt us. He's like a brother to me. Let's talk to him, and see what's going on before we jump to conclusions." Bella looked so sad as she lowered her shield to care for Emmett. Jasper could only feel familial-type emotions coming from Bella, so he felt sure that she only cared for the vampire as a brother. Jasper was also pleased that Bella felt no love for Edward.

"I'll bring him around and we can talk to him, if you promise to put your shield back up." Jasper said as he removed the influence of his power so that Emmett could speak.

Jasper threatened Emmett as he regained consciousness. "If you try to hurt Bella, I swear I'll burn you slowly."

Emmett groaned and came back to life. "I would never hurt Bella."

"Why are you here?" Jasper growled.

Emmett put his hands up defensively. "We shouldn't be here. I understand that now. Edward talked me into a hunting trip and then when we got up here all he wanted to do was talk about Bella. Then he admitted to me that he found you guys up here a few weeks back, and he actually saw Bella from a distance. He said he couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to make sure he didn't cause you both any trouble but I admit I was curious to see Bella, my baby sis, as a vampire, so we decided to come by. I was able to holler out a greeting just before I fell to the ground in anguish. You know the rest."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in anger. "You thought it would be alright to spy on us?"

"Bella, it wasn't spying. Well, maybe it was but I was going to let you know we were here. I can guarantee it won't happen again." Emmett looked at Bella with remorseful eyes. Emmett wasn't a gifted vampire but, he did have a way of getting people to forgive him somehow, and it was working.

Bella couldn't stay mad with Emmett, he was so innocent, like a child, or a naughty puppy.

Jasper, however, was not at all impressed with Emmett. He was still raring to burn him and his scrawny brother for trespassing on his land and looking at his woman.

Emmett and Bella could feel the anger rolling off Jasper. "I'm going to go get some matches to burn your brother." Jasper spit. "If you touch Bella, I'll burn you, too." Jasper ran towards the cabin.

Bella turned to Emmett and whispered. "You better go."

Before the words had left her lips Emmett had jumped up and ran off, carrying Edward's body with him. Bella hoped that Emmett had retrieved Edward's head, and that they had learned their lesson.

When Jasper returned he was angry, but also relieved. Sure it would have made him happy to burn those vampires, but he could tell that Bella was against it. He didn't want to hurt her by burning her old friends. Since she had let them get away, Jasper was going to use the situation to his advantage.

"Say, Honey, where did they go? You didn't let them get away did you?" Jasper glared at Bella, his eyes became dark.

"Emmett ran off with Edward, and I let them go." Bella looked down. She felt a little ashamed for some reason.

Jasper approached Bella slowly, and dropped the matches in the snow. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I'm going to have to spend the rest of the day claiming you again, aren't I." Jasper smirked.

"I think that might help." Bella said , a small smile quirked across her lips. "Let me show you how much you mean to me, Jasper. How I would do anything for you." Bella reached up and kissed Jasper's mouth softly.

Jasper smiled at Bella and asked, "You know why I let them get away?"

Bella tilted her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because you had no feelings for that boy whatsoever, and that made me so happy." Jasper lifted Bella up and swung her around.

"Of course not. I love you Jasper, no one else." Bella laughed as he swung her a last time and lightly plopped her back on her feet.

"Alright, well since you let them get away, you have to do whatever I say." Jasper said.

"Sure, what do you want? " Bella asked.

"I want to build you a new house." Jasper grinned as he felt her resolve fade. "And if Edward comes looking for you ever again..."

"I'm going to burn him myself." Bella kissed Jasper fiercely leading to hours and days of lovemaking.

They lived happily ever after.

The End :)

* * *

**AN: Alright my lovely readers and reviewers! I have really enjoyed writing this, and sadly this is the end. I was going to do a "fun" alternate ending using time travel, but a reviewer has told me not to, and now I have been over-thinking it (a dangerous past time). Ya'll are happy for it to end like this, and there isn't a need for me to write anything else. Sometimes I have ideas on top of ideas, and it's hard to draw the line.**

**I will start a new story soon :) Please put me on your author alert or list so you don't miss it! I'm excited already! I'm going to keep it a secret for now...**

**Thank you everyone,**

**Happyghost LOVE!**

**ABOUT ME: I am a stay at home Mom to my wonderful and delightful son, who has autism and epilepsy. Sometimes he won't sleep on a regular schedule, so I frequently stay up with him all night. That's how I found fanfiction. We were having a hard year last year (sleep wise) and I lurked on fanfiction and enjoyed many stories, but hardly ever reviewed. This year has been better, and I decided to pay it forward and start writing my own stories for others to enjoy. I hope you have enjoyed reading. *Hugs***


	36. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Just wanted to tell you to check out my new story "Oregon Trail" :)

I just posted Chapter 2 "The Fight"

It's got Cowboy Jasper

All Human


End file.
